


Stupid, But Brave

by pushupindrag



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post Episode: The Favour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Bryce goes to Xhorhas as a favour to Jester. When they meet ShadowHand Essik though, it seems that Jester was the one doing them a favour.Bryce….. really didn’t know what they were doing there. Jester had spoken to them, asking for help. And how could they refuse? Jester hadn’t been specific though in their initial message, which is why they had been so surprised when a representative had come to them in the night and they had teleported back to Xhorhas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is..... wow. I saw this post [here!](http://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/post/184010602646/im-gonna-crack-ship-shadowhand-essik-with-bryce) and this happened?
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com/post/184120800662/okay-i-saw-this-post-and-got-a-little-carried%22)
> 
>  
> 
> _Not beta'd so if you see any mistakes let me know!_

Bryce….. really didn’t know what they were doing there. Jester had spoken to them, asking for help. And how could they refuse? Jester hadn’t been specific though in their initial message, which is why they had been so surprised when a representative had come to them in the night and they had teleported back to Xhorhas.

Bryce never thought they would see Xhorhas. Never mind be in the company of the Bright Queen who seemed to be the ruler or Empress of the Kryn Dynasty. 

Apparently, the Mighty Nein had needed them as an unofficial representative. So here they were, standing with the Mighty Nein in front of what seemed to be the Kryn’s form of government. 

“Thank you for the audience ma’am.” Fjord was the one talking, slow drawl familiar but unfortunately not as relaxing as it usually would be. Bryce knows that they’re sweating, but hopefully not showing their anxiety. At least they had their breathing under control.

“It is an honour to present Bryce Feelid. Watchmaster of Alfield. Protector of their people.” Fjord was laying it on a little thick. But Jester had explained in a rush as they waited for their audience with the Bright Queen that they had wanted somebody from the empire to appeal and show that the problem was within their government, not the people. And who better to do that than Bryce, somebody who served the empire but was doing it for the people, not the people any higher. So laying it on a little thick was probably for the best. 

Especially with how the Bright Queen herself was frowning down at them. 

They bow. “It is indeed an honour your highness.” When they straighten, they catch the eye of the handsome drow who stands beside her. He smirks when they lock eyes, and Bryce can feel their face flush so they quickly diverts his attention back to the Bright Queen. “I am here on behalf of the people. I do serve under the empire. But I do not like them or fight for them. They routinely leave the people to their own devices and defence. Many have died under their neglect, and I will do anything to put things right.”

“So you admit to working with the empire?” Standing up straighter, Bryce tries not to wither under her gaze.

“Not with ma’am. Under. If I was working with them I would have reported your heroes long ago. No. I work for the people. It seemed a better option than vigilante justice at the time. As this way I can help as many people as I can without worrying about getting stoped by them. If a better option were to present itself though then I would take it.”

There was a high chance they would die today, but they could try. “I can appeal under a truth spell, if that would ease your mind any further.” 

Unable to stop themselves, their eyes dart to the handsome drow again. And they find him still smirking, eyes seemingly alight with what can only be described as curiosity.

“If I asked you to turn on the empire right here and now, would you?”

“Would it enable me to help more people? My people. Would it stop them dying?”

They watch her now. And they’re glad they have their voice. If they were to die, it would hopefully not be in vain. If they could prove that the people needing saving.

“Possibly.”

“I would only do it if it were a certainty.” Tilting their chin, they don’t think about how the Mighty Nein were for once, silent. You could cut the tension with a dagger if you so wished. 

There's a minute of silence then, as the Bright Queen seems to be considering. Then abruptly she stands, turning to the man beside her. Bryce can’t make out what she’s saying, but the man nods and smiles a little before gliding down towards the group. He’s even more handsome up close and Bryce feels their breath hitch a little, although that's probably down to the unknown of the next actions.

“You have convinced me, for now. Shadowhand will escort you to your room for for now you will stay here where we can keep an eye on you. You do not hold my favour yet. You are here as a courtesy. We will speak more tomorrow. Dismissed.” 

Shadowhand turns, leading them all back from where they came as the Mighty Nein clamour their thanks that Bryce echoes, bowing once again before they go back to the entrance room they were previously in. Once the doors are shut behind them all, Jester throws herself at them, hugging them tightly. 

“That was so scary! But you did such a good job! You're in her good books I can tell! And you get to stay here too lucky! It’s so pretty here!” 

Bryce chuckles, voice shaking as they breathe out a sigh of relief. “Next time, you all need to give me some more warning.” They look around the group who atleast seem to look a little sheepish.

“Yeah, we’re sorry about that. But that went well.” Fjord claps them on the shoulder before Shadowhand intervenes.

“You did well. I think this will be a step forward. But for now, I will show you to your room. “

“Oh we can help you move in!” Jester jumps and claps her hands, and Bryce smiles for the first time since getting there but it at drops when Shadowhand shakes his head.

“Sadly we cannot grant you any more access to the Bright Queens palace. However if you wish to communicate or see the Watchmaster I can bring them to you.”

"Oh, are you going to be okay Bryce? We can appeal if you don't want to be left alone." Jester motions in a way that suggests she may have a breakout plan so they shake their head.

"I'll be fine, but thank you."

"You sure?" Caduceus leans forward as Beau widens her head behind his back, both seemingly having the same idea as Jester if their crazy eyes were anything to go by.

"Positive. Now go, I'm sure you have shenanigans to get up to."

"Message us if you need us." Fjord claps a parting hand on their shoulder.

“Yes, okay. I’ll see you all then in a few hours.” They watch as the group trail out, leaving them alone. Well. With Shadowhand.

Theres an awkward beat between the pair of them where they just stare awkwardly at one another. Shadowhand really was stunning, with high cheekbones and sparkling eyes.

Out of the silence born from the awkwardness, Shadowhand speaks. “You may call me Essik. I feel that somebody that brave deserves the right to.”

“Brave?”

“Hmm. Somebody who can readily admit to working for the enemy will always be brave. Stupid, but brave.”

“Mainly brave, I feel.” This gets Essik to smile, head tilting a little. Bryce tries to return it, which get Essik to smile even wider. 

“I guess so. Now. Come.” Bryce dies a hundred times over internally when Essik grabs their hand. “I will lead you to your room. Time manipulation shall get us there faster.” 

That must be what the hand holding was for, not that Bryce could really think about that as their heart was beating so fast they could feel it in their throat.

“Focus on me.” With a start, Essik starts to walk and the halls blur. “If you focus on me, the motion sickness will not be so bad.” He was leading, so Bryce focuses on his shoulder, deep purple robes barely moving as they hurried along. Essik’s hand was warm, his grip strong and reassuring. Bryce was certain they were flushed to their toes at this point.

They’re disappointed when Essik stops and drops their hand. As infront of them is a door. “This will be locked. But it is not a prison. You will have meals delivered to you, and if you need anything, there is a bell within your room that will summon somebody.”

“I can pick locks, although i’m sure that that’s frowned upon.” Bryce tries it, joke a little stuck to their tongue, but it gets Essik to laugh, deep and surprised.

“Definitely frowned upon. Now.” He opens the door to the room and Bryce follows him inside.

It’s spacious, with a bed, desk and a door off to the side. “Your toilet and washing facilities are through that door. Do you require anything else?” Essik turns, smile still in place. 

“No thank you. Although I may require company in an hour? Or books? I may go stir crazy.”

“I can personally provide company. And I shall send books along. Do you have a preference?” The lilt in his voice at ‘personal company’ gets Bryce’s heart racing again and they can’t deny that it at least sounds somewhat flirty. 

“History. If that’s okay?” They chokes on his question which only gets Essik to smirk even deeper. They can’t find they mind though. 

“I shall be back in an hour hour then, brave but stupid Watchmaster.” Essik dips his head a little, the smirk still in place and Bryce returns it.

“I look forward to it Shadowhand Essik.”

Once the door is firmly shut and locked behind Essik, Bryce lets themselves collapse onto the surprisingly comfy bed, pulling one of the pillows over their face to scream into.

Maybe Jester had done them a favour instead of it being the other way around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy second chapter! I have no plan for this other than fluff? Hope people don't mind!
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

After giving themselves a few seconds to recover, Bryce sits up and puts the cushion back in place. Then they get up, and scout the room. A once over reveals nothing, and they didn't have magic to check if there was magic any present. Nothing was glowing or glaringly obvious, but they keep quiet all the same. Movements minimal. The idea of being watched didn't appeal to them at all, but what could they do at this point? 

Instead of stressing about it, they turn the bed down just for something to do, checking under the bed again just to make sure there's nothing underneath.

Although that seems to be a bad idea as a knock on the door and the sound of the door opening startles them into banging their head on the bed frame.

"FUCK!" The door opens and closes.

"What are you doing on the floor?" The steady voice of Essik has them blushing in embarrassment, straightening up onto their knees which is a bad idea considering it puts them in a rather awkward position, kneeling at the Shadowhands feet. This is only made worse when Essik smirks, hand coming down to help them up. If Bryce wasn't already blushing, they would be now as they accept the help up.

"Checking." They cough on the answer, letting go of Essik to run a hand through their hair. 

Essik's smirk turns into an amused smile then, setting down the books he had apparently brought, onto the desk with a quiet thump. "For what?" 

"Spying.... devices. I assume I am being watched but I would atleast like to know where the devices are." Going to the desk, they starts looking through the books without actually seeing them.

"Well, your door is watched. And the guards will be alerted if anybody but authorised persons open it. So no lock picking." Bryce glances over to see Essik still smiling, chuckling a little at the joke.

Bryce only smiles back "I don't think it's me you have to worry about. More my friends."

"Oh?"

"Hmm, the Mighty Nein. They don't take lightly to their friends being treated in a way they don't like." Bryce leaves the books to sit on the bed, leaving Essik to stand and shuffle awkwardly until Bryce motions to the desk chair. Although Essik did look cute when awkward.

"This is better than prison though."

"Oh completely. But I doubt they'll be happy until I am back in their company. I'm just warning you. They won't mean any harm. They're good folk."

"Well they proved that when they bought back the Beacon. And now they are our heroes" He dips his head when mentions the Beacon.

"Beacon? Heroes?" Jester really hadn't told them anything.

"Yes. They bought back the body of our god. Or a fragment of it. One that was stolen from us by your Empire."

Bryce frowns "Not my Empire. I don't agree with what they do. I just want to keep my people safe."

"And your people are?" They only frown harder as Essik raises on eyebrow.

"My people are those left by the empire. Those who are deemed unworthy of the empires care. So most of the population. I look after the living and make sure our dead are remembered." 

Essik only raises his eyebrow further "You seem passionately against them, although it could be a trick."

"Like I said. I will testify under spell or serum." Bryce sits straighter, folding their arms.

"No need." To their surprise, Essik bursts into deep laughter, shaking his head slightly, blonde hair threatening to fall into his eyes. "I'm sorry for riling you. But your righteousness, it's very appealing." 

"We all need a cause." Bryce tries not to hang onto the last part of that sentence, and instead resolves to stay grouchy for a little longer. "Any other devices I need to worry about?"

"Just your door. Again, this is not a prison."

"I'm somewhat aware." Bryce sniffs, glancing around the room again in what they hope seems to be distaste.

"Once you have the Bright Queens trust you will be moved somewhere less." He gestures around. "Or you may be sent home before then." Bryce tries not hear the slight disappointment in his voice.

"I doubt it. Jester said that they needed me for as long as possible. Although I may need to send messages back home if i'm gone longer than three weeks." Bryce sights, scrubbing a hand through their hair, wishing they had a hair tie with them. "I think I am here to appeal to your queen. As a representative of the common people. So I am assuming I shall be here for a while." 

"The Bright Queen is very diplomatic. Although you can never know with her."

He seems a little uncomfortable with Bryce's discomfort. So Bryce tones it back again. They really didn't mind their quarters, what they didn't like was their lack of mobility but that wasn't Essik's fault. "This is an odd request. But do you have any hair ties?" 

"Hair ties? Yes. Somebody will have some. I should, wait." They watch as Essik stands, robe coming off to be laid on the back of the chair, revealing a simple uniform of white shirt and deep purple pants with high boots. Around his waist is the expected belt and scabbard. But there are also a multitude of pockets as well as two underarm dagger sheaths. Without his cloak, Essik was trim but somewhat built. Lithe, was the word. And his sleeves were rolled up to reveal his forearms which Bryce didn't know was a thing they were into, but apparently were. Either way, it looked good on him.

After rummaging for a few seconds in one of the pockets, he produces a piece of long black ribbon, holding it out. "Here, will this do for now?"

Bryce hesitantly takes it, fingers brushing with Essik's in a way that makes them shiver. "It will, thank you." 

Quickly, they pull their hair up into a somewhat neat ponytail before smiling. An act of kindness deserved another "I'm sorry for giving you shit. This place is fine."

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. Although i'm not lying about needed to send letters back if i'm here longer the three weeks. My guards will need their orders about provisions and such." With their hair out of their face, Bryce feels a lot better, so they shuffle back to lean against the wall. 

"That can be arranged. And guards? What does being a Watchmaster entail then?"

"I keep my town safe from invading forces. Gnolls, recently. We make sure everybody has enough provisions, that their homes are safe and not falling down. I personally make sure that the Lawmaster doesn't fuck over people who don't deserve it. That sort of thing." 

"Seems like a lot of responsibility." Essik tilts his head to the side again with a smile.

"It is, but I enjoy it. How about you anyway. What does a Shadowhand do?" Bryce returns the smile.

"Well-" They're interrupted by another knock at the door.

"Shadowhand. Your presence is needed."

"Coming." Essik frowns, before standing with a stretch, putting his robe back on and fastening it. "Duty calls. If you need anything, ring the bell. Somebody will be along." 

"Thank you."

"I shall see you soon Bryce." The smile he gives them is soft, and Bryce returns it before Essik is gone again. Leaving Bryce to their own devices.

Getting up, they push the desk chair in and have a proper look at the books. There are about ten total, some slim volumes and some a decent size either in Common or Elvish which they appreciated, were touched about even. Nine of them are history, but at the bottom of the pile is a small volume of what seem to be children stories based on Xhorhasian folklore. They pick that up first, going back to the bed to get comfortable before starting to read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that I have no plot for this? Not really? Which I probably shouldn't admit but it's good to be transparent? Just in case anybody has like... high hopes for political intrigue or whatever? Right now i'm enjoying writing this dynamic so! 
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

They finish the book in one sitting. There aren't any windows in the room, so they're not sure of how much time has passed. But they managed to go through many reading positions, although that may not be an accurate tell. 

The stories themselves were riveting. Taking history about the Destroyer Gods and turning them into tales to delight and horrify. Of heroes and villains, of right and wrong. It's a good feeling knowing that every culture had this. Stories to scare kids stupid into behaving. 

Finishing the last one, they place the book on the small bedside table, ready to read it again after a break. And possibly a bath. The should have had one first thing, nervous sweat clinging to their body. But what could they do about it now? Standing with a stretch, they rub at one their shoulders where they'd gathered a knot to no success before heading to the small washroom. It was clean and simple, and there were soaps and perfumes on the counter next to the sink as well as a few towels. All they needed was a change of clothes, and a way to wash the ones they were currently wearing.Especially since they were basically pyjamas. 

The embarrassment hits them then of them wearing pyjamas to see the head of the government and they groan into the quiet space. "For fucks sake." They needed to make a good impression to be able to help their people. And they hadn't started on the best foot.

Going back into the main room, they ring the bell that's hanging by the door. There's a few minutes of waiting before theres a knock on the door and it opens.

"Yes?"

It's a small drow woman, features high and pristine with a bun and uniform to match. 

"I was wondering if I could have a change of clothes if that's possible please." 

She doesn't say anything for a second, looking them up and down before nodding. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Thank you." 

The door closes again and Bryce sits at the desk, fingers drumming at the table top. With the idea of a bath in mind, they couldn't shake the feel of grime on their skin that they were not itching to get rid of. 

True to her word, it does seem to be only a minute before the lady returns, carrying two bundles of clothes which she puts onto the bed.

"These should see you for a few days."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

"Oh, can I ask what time it is?"

"About Noon."

"Thank you." With that she's gone again.

Getting up, Bryce goes to the clothes, smile flitting across their face as they see that on each bundle is hair tie. Essik must have said something, that or they truly did have their room bugged. Not wanting to dwell on the last point and trying hard not to dwell on the first for fear of combusting with how hard they would blush, they take one of the bundles and go into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. 

They put the bundle onto the counter, taking their hair out of the ribbon and putting that there too. Their hair isn't so dirty as to stay in one position when taken out, but when they run a hand through it they don't like the feel. They had been planning to bathe the morning before arriving in Xhorhas too tired that night after doing a full days work. But obviously those plans had gone to shit. Bathing now would have to do.

Undressing, they run a hand over the bruises on their torso from the day before. It hadn't been anything too serious, just a singular gnoll with a stick and apparently no common sense. But they'd managed to get in a few good hits before one of the other guards had taken them out. Going over to the bath, they turn one of the taps on, surprised to find it immediately hot. This would be nice, not having to share a public bath. At least there were perks to having to stay in the palace.

 _Hot water and getting to see Essik more that they would had they been staying elsewhere._ Their brain provides and Bryce can only shake their head.

They didn't fully trust Essik. Because it would be stupid to. But the man was a flirt, and Bryce can't say they didn't enjoy it. 

They do their business while the bath runs before going over to check the soaps and perfumes while waiting for it to fill. There's a mixture of scents, and Bryce picks out one that smells crisp and reminiscent of cut grass for when they get out. Then, they grab all of the soaps, dumping some of them into the bath after turning off the taps to create the bubbles before picking out some of the nicer smelling ones. 

Getting into the piping hot bath is heavenly as it eases their aching muscles instantly, although the knot in their shoulder is still there, everything else seems to relax which is apparently what they needed. Sinking low into the bubbles, they leave their nose just above the water level and close their eyes. The quiet of the room easing them.

That is until they hear a voice in their head.

"BRYCE! Are you okay? Do you want us to break you out? Hope you're doing okay, we'll see you soon-" The voice stops mid-sentence, although it doesn't stop Bryce from choking on the bathwater they accidentally swallowed in shock. 

Thankfully, it could only be Jester. Hopefully she couldn't hear them choking though as they reply, patting themselves on the chest to try and stop the cough.

"I'm good. No need for a break out.  Please don't get into trouble." They leave it at that, sitting up fully holding onto the sides of the bath. Slowly, they get their breath back. 

The whole ordeal has ruined the atmosphere though. And there would be more chances within the upcoming days for bathing if Bryce wasn't mistaken in their expected wait time. So quickly they wash their hair and body, careful of the bruises which felt a lot deeper than they had previously thought. 

It's a little sad getting out, but there would be more chances. They dry quickly, putting their pants on before finding a cream amongst the soaps to put on their bruises. They weren't worth healing, but that didn't mean they didn't hurt. And the placebo effect of putting cream onto bruises always helped a little. Leaving their shirt off to let the cream sink in, the debate for a second about using the hair ties before deciding again it, going for the ribbon. This time they're able to braid their hair a little at the sides which makes it easier to manage and put into the usual pony tail. They also manage to put some of the perfume on, the nice one they had smelt before. Looking at the mirror above the sink once they're done they frown, hand going to their jaw. You wouldn't notice if you weren't looking, but they could feel the slight stubble there and fucking hated it. And they didn't have anything on them to shave it away, never mind a razor.

They had thought about seeing if the hair could be removed permanently with magic, but on their more masculine days they didn't mind it. Right now though, they didn't want to be attached to anything even resembling any gender thank you. There are some cupboards under the sink that they had noticed before but not checked which was an oversight on their part. So they check, and thankfully at the back, is a loose rather dull razor. 

They wash it, practically boiling it under the hot water of the sink and use one of the soaps again. It's a long process, and it hurts what with how dull the razor is. But afterwards they only have one small cut on their jaw and they feel much better in themselves being clean shaven. Asking for a new razor would be top priority when somebody came to check on them. 

Running the same cream for their bruises over their jaw feels nice, and they finish rubbing it in as they go into the main room, taking the shirt with them. The room was stuffy, so it was nice to feel the air their skin. A window somewhere would have been nice. But if they had a window maybe they wouldn't have private bathing facilities. And they much preferred that, even with the steam from the now drained bath drifting into the room. 

Picking a book from the pile at random, they settle back onto the bed, propping their pillows up properly to ease their shoulder a little. Or, they desperately pretend it's for that reason, and not because Essik might come in again. Once settles properly, hopefully looking as casual as possible. They settle in, and begin to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fudged some spell aspects/specifics here but.... it had to be done! 
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

The book doesn't capture them as the first had, but it's in Elvish, which is nice to read. They start to blame it on their lack of sleep as their eyes begin to unfocus, reading the same like five times over before admitting defeat and putting it down. Sure it was only around midday, but they had been woken in the middle of the night and had been in a constant state of stress until their bath. Napping seemed like a damn good idea.

It was still warm enough in the room that they don't need to get under the covers, rearranging their pillows once again so they can lay flat. The bed itself is comfortable, so it's easy to stretch out and fall into sleep. Impressing Essik be damned. Sleep was more important.

And it's a really nice nap too, until they're violently woken up by a small 'pop' and loud frenzied whispering.

"Bryce, come on. Why don't you have a shirt on? ARE THOSE BRUISES! DID THEY HURT YOU? BRYCE I SWEAR TO THE TRAVELER!" 

"Jester it's fine! They didn't hurt me shush!" Almost falling out of the bed, Bryce goes towards the figure that only be Jester, reaching out as their eyes unfog from the sleep. "If they know you got in you could be in serious trouble!"

"Well you sounded more in trouble! You were coughing and sounded in pain!" They hang onto her arm, trying to get her to stop flailing around for a second.

"I was in the bath and you caught me just as I was underwater. Hence the coughing." It's not a full lie, but it's easier to describe than what they were actually doing.

"Oh." Finally they can see properly and let go of the tiefling. They straighten up in the silence, reaching out to pat Jester's shoulder when they see her pout.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue though, I really appreciate it. You should go though, they have wards on the room and I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Well I mean we can't. We're heroes of the dynasty!" She bounces then a little, tail swishing. 

"I appreciate that, but it might get me into trouble." Bryce was still very ready to die at this point, but they didn't want to tempt it. And finding Jester magically in their room would definitely tempt it.

"You're right." Blowing at her fringe she pouts again before brightening up "We'll see you tomorrow, early. You can come to breakfast with us!" 

Bryce smiles then, wider than normal, just to make sure she know's they're okay. "I'de like that. Now go. Before anyone comes in at the commotion." 

"Alright okay." She hugs them then, picking them up for a split second before letting go and vanishing with another, quieter 'pop'. 

"Fuck." 

They only manage to scrub a hand over their face before the door is opening. 

Thank fuck it's Essik, and not somebody else. 

"There... was a breach in security?" He's closing the door behind him though, which meant that the room was pretty much it's own little bubble. Which logically meant that nothing said in the room would leave it. Unless of course, Essik said something to somebody.

"No. Nope. No breach. Just me." Bryce tries it, they really do. 

Essik just quirks an eyebrow. "You, are a terrible liar."

"I refuse to disclose anything else." Atleast they don't cave. But they wouldn't rat out their friends. Essik already knew there had been a breach, but he wouldn't be getting any more information.

"Oh?" The eyebrow only gets higher.

"I didn't leave did I?" It's Bryce's turn to raise an eyebrow, cocking a hip and crossing their arms.

"True true. Although i'm assuming the opportunity presented itself."

"There was no such opportunity."

"And you are still a terrible liar. But I guess you didn't lose our trust by leaving so. I guess I don't need to know. I shall mark it as an accident." 

If Bryce wasn't already a little bit infatuated they definitely were now. Especially with the smile that Essik gives them, one that meant he probably already knew what happened but would let it slide.

Bryce relaxes then fully, sitting back down and stretching their limbs back out. "I appreciate that."

"Do you need healing? Those bruises look pretty bad." Oh, the bruises. They'd become a dull ache at this point, forgotten in the commotion with Jester.

Bryce just shrugs. "Nah. I've had a lot worse these are fine." 

"Are you sure, it wouldn't take a minute."

"Honestly. When my arm's ripped off again then you can help. But right now i'm fine. Thank you for the offer though." Essik sits at the desk again, turning the chair towards the bed. 

"If they get worse let me know." Bryce doesn't miss the sweeping up and down look Essik gives them. So not putting their shirt back on had been a good idea at least.

"Will do."

There's an awkward beat of silence then, one where they catch each others eye and look away quickly. Bryce could swear they saw a small flush on Essik's cheeks. 

"So, is there anything you need from me Shadowhand or are you just here to investigate?" 

"I was just to here to investigate, but I also have news." He straightens up at that from where he had been seemingly comfortable "You are to have another hearing with the Bright Queen tomorrow. To plead your case again, and to reveal more information about your circumstances."

"I could possibly do that. Although I will need food and a rest before then. If the first is available. I can guarantee the second." 

Thankfully the small joke lands and Essik chuckles, although that might just be from how hard Bryce was trying.

"The first is most readily available. Any preferences?" 

Bryce just shakes their head as they watch Essik stand, almost lazily and make his way to the door. As he opens it he rings the bell and waits, seeming to posture a little as the same drow woman from before appears.

"Yes Shadowhand?"

"Our guest here requires a meal. And then no disturbance. I shall come and collect them when it is their time."

"Yes Shadowhand." She leaves then, hopefully returning soon with the food that Bryce didn't know they were desperately hungry for until they said something. 

"I shall leave you for today. Eat well and rest well Watchmaster." He's teasing with the last part, so Bryce sarcastically salutes.

"I shall do Essik." The informality gets another grin from the Shadowhand before he's back off again, door closed and wards back in place.

Infatuation was a good word for what Bryce was feeling for sure. And the flirting was nice. Bryce just hoped they could survive another audience with the Bright Queen to see if it would go anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just assume Essik constantly has atleast one eyebrow raised because he is done. with. this. shit. Or trying to flirt. Either one.
> 
> I'm also probably fucking around again with spell stuff sorry! 
> 
> Also! Group Dynamics are haaaard, so im sorry that im giving more time to the more chatty people in the group like Jester! It's just... hard lmao. Esp trying to make sure notthing is OOC. However, I know that to a degree everything will be so im sorry for that!
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

Managing to wake up early is something that had been drummed into them over their years at work. Waking up at sunrise was practically in their DNA at this point, even if it did make days off hell. However, it means they're up, washed and dressed before Essik comes to take them to their audience with the Bright Queen. They also had managed to put on some of the nice grass smelling perfume. Something that they maybe hoped they could take back with them if they managed to get back home at all.

Since the terror had set in during the first meeting, it's now just a dull ache in their chest. If they died it would be for a good cause at least. So no matter what happened, it would be worth it. To pass the time they make their bed, tidying up the small room and bathroom as best they can, nerves jittering under their skin.

Everything is spotless when Essik comes to get them. 

"Good morning. Are you ready for your audience?" Essik seems to be wearing a more ornate robe today, with some form of decoration on the shoulders that look like armour much like his first robe. However, this seems even more detailed and fragile. His grey skin seems to be glowing under the lamplight from the corridor which is highly unfair, and his hair is swept back again. Although it looks soft enough that it'd be nice to run your fingers through and Bryce stops themselves right there.

"I am indeed."

"Good. Well." He holds a hand out which Bryce takes. Squeezing tightly, they make their way through the corridor, moving seamlessly with the magic Essik holds before they are back at the door that close the palace off from the Bright Queen's meeting chamber. Bryce doesn't feel sick this time either which is a plus, although that changes as the doors open once more, and Essik leads them to their audience.

Essik leaving their side to go to the Bright Queens hurts a little, although Bryce puts it down to the fact that now, they don't even have the allusion of an ally by their side. They were completely alone, standing at the bottom of the stairs before the Bright Queen.

"So. Watchmaster. You have been here for an evening and already there has been a disruption."

"A disruption Ma'am?" 

"Hmm. A breach in security. Shadowhand here said it was an accident. But did not tell me which type." 

Oh they were both in trouble.

"I don't understand what you mean your highness."

"We know you had the option to leave, but didn't. So it wasn't an escape attempt. So what was it?" Her voice is cool and unwavering. It's almost enough for Bryce to crack.

Almost.

"It must have been an accident then your highness." They do not add 'on you part' because that would have been a lie. And they hadn't exactly been lying yet. Jester coming had been accidental in that she had accidentally assumed the worst and wanted to rescue them.

"From the commotion we know somebody was in your room. We just want to know who." That meant that either their room was bugged, or somebody had been outside the door listening in. Neither were things Bryce liked to think about.

"All it was was an accident." Still not lying.

The way the Bright Queen straightens up then is terrifying, gaze seeming to bore into them. Bryce could swear they saw her hand twitch which could only mean she was going to get the guards to kill them.

But they're interrupted by a ruckus at the doors, the Mighty Nein falling through after there a re a few thumps from the other side. 

"BRYCE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING IT WAS US! IT WAS ME!"

"Jester SHUT UP!" Jester falls through the door first follow quickly by Nott who's pulling at her cape. 

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE IN TROUBLE SO I VISITED! BUT THEY WERE FINE SO I LEFT!" 

Bryce isn't sure who told them about the apparent hearing, but a quick glance to Essik tells them everything they need to know as Essik tries to hide his smile at the group trialing in, all trying and failing to hold Jester back.

"IT WAS ME! LOCK ME UP! THROW AWAY THE KEY! BUT BRYCE IS INNOCENT."

The Bright Queen does wave a hand this time, effectively silencing the rabble. Although Jester's silence is bought by Beau putting a hand over her mouth. 

"Enough. This has proven my suspicions."

Bryce just stares. "What suspicions ma'am?" 

"That you are loyal to the point where you will take the fall for those you are loyal to." 

She flicks a hand to the female drow a few rows back from her throne. "Grace. I need you to see if they have any magic. If they do, dispel it. Might Nein, you must leave so as not to effect this hearing further. And be gracious about it since I am ignoring your breaking and entering."

Fjord steps in then "We promise not to interfere further your majesty. If you grant us the permission to stay.  Ultimately, Bryce is our guest here. Anything that happens to them is on us. Also. We had a good cause. We would do anything to help Bryce if they were in trouble, so we're not going to apologise for that." 

She thinks on this for a minute before gesturing, eyes storming over for a minute before looking resolute. "Go to the gallery and sit there. If you refuse, then you shall be thrown out."

Before anyone can disagree, Caduceus starts herding them to the stands "Understood your highness. We are sorry about breaching your confidence, but not the act itself." Caduceus' words seem to calm the Bright Queen a little. But they must have a lot of sway if she was letting them off so easily.

Bryce watches as to get to the stands they pass a ripple of something that can only be magic. And sit at the front, as close as the seats would let them. The magic must be to stop interference as it seems to seal once they are behind it.

"So. Grace, if they do not have magic. Please cast circle of truth." 

So she had taken Bryce's offer to heart then.

Slowly, Grace descends the stairs, coming to stop to the side of Bryce who then turns so they're facing eachother. Loud enough for the whole room to hear, Grace casts detect magic, and then casts zone of truth when nothing is found.

She turns back to the Bright Queen, prompting Bryce to do the same. Their mind feels heavier, as if something is pulling at it and their tongue. It's not a nice feeling.

"So. Watchmaster Bryce Feelid." Slowly, she starts to ask her questions. "Who in this room do you feel loyalty towards?"

"The Mighty Nein." It falls from their mouth easily. Far far too easily.

"Do you hold any loyalty to the people of the Empire?"

"Yes."

"Do you hold loyalty to the government of the Empire?" 

"Not a chance in hells." 

"What do you define as the 'people' of the empire."

"The common folk, most who live in poverty."

"And who are the common folk?"

"Those with little to no education. Those living just to live. The ones who don't want to or can't fight and get punished for it. Those who only fight on the promise that life will then get better for their families and die in vain. The ones forced to fight, for fear of then being persecuted. Those who can't look after themselves. Those uncared for by the powers that rule."

"So then why do you serve the ruling powers?"

"Because it will let me help the people I wish legally. It is easier to help if you have a badge rather than trying to do so with vigilante justice. It isn't right, but it makes helping people a lot more accessible." 

"And why should we believe you?"

"Because i'm under a truth spell. I was also telling the truth even without the spell. And am here as a good will gesture despite knowing that there's a possibility you might sentence me to death at any moment."

"Grace." Grace goes back up the stairs without another word, leaving the large room quiet.

Bryce themselves is holding their breath, eyes not leaving the queen as she mulls her answers over. 

It has to be minutes, even if they feel like hours before the Bright Queen stands.

Her dress seems to shine as she stands, despite the low light, ornate jewellery sparkling. Elegance wasn't even the word. she was something even more. Folding her hands before her, she looks down. 

"Watchmaster Bryce Feelid. You have gained my trust somewhat. I believe your intentions. But there must be work put into place before you can even begin to ask me to change my mind. Which I will not do lightly as I myself work for my people. Nobody else. And will do nothing that will put them in any position of danger."

Bryce just nods.

"You will stay here in the palace. I am assigning Shadowhand as your watch and guide. You will be allowed out whenever you so choose, but you must return to the palace. And if I find that you have betrayed my trust in any way, death will be the option. I am granting you a chance."

"Thank you, your highness." They bow low, as low as they can that is still respectful before standing. 

"Dismissed." 

Essik can't get to them before the Mighty Nein who crowd him, seeming to move in a swarm as they shuffle him out to the waiting room, waiting until they're there before shouting, loud and happy.

"BREAKFAST BREAKFAST BREAKFAST!" Jester hugs them again, strangely followed by Beau who just shrugs when they send her a questioning look.

"Not without me." Essik closes the doors behind him, eyes searching for Bryce in the group, smiling when he finds them. 

"Ah yes. I'm sure you know a good breakfast place. Now, let's go and eat!" Caduceus takes the lead with Essik as they start chatting about food. Leaving Bryce to fall behind with Yasha, Caleb and Nott as well as a halfling man who they don't recognise. The others joining in the food discussion.

"Here." Caleb hands over Frumpkin as they walk, putting the cat around Bryce's neck. "You looked like you were going to shit yourself."

"I felt like it. She's fucking scary." Slowly, Bryce starts to pet Frumpkin as he purrs.

"Agreed." 

"Also. I am sorry to be rude. But who are you?" Bryce turns to the halfling, watching as he blushes. Which is when Bryce catches that he and Nott are holding hands. Although Nott looks somewhat uncomfortably embarrassed. 

"Oh. I'm Yeza. Nott's husband!" He seems cheerful, although overwhelmed. Which Bryce could understand.

"Well, I am sorry you had to witness that. this group." Bryce throws a hand out to gesture to everyone. "Are used to watching things like that I would assume."

"Oh no it's fascinating! And I admire your ethics! It's not easy finding somebody with such strong and unwavering morals."

"Yeah especially somebody who hangs 'round with us!" Nott cackles. 

"You are all the exception it seems." And if Bryce were lumping Essik into that too then so be it. Although they had questions for the drow.  

"Well we all have exceptions." Yasha pipes up from behind them, and Bryce just nods at her. She seemed uncomfortable, although apparently she had come from Xhorhas. But then again Bryce didn't feel comfortable in their hometown either. They try for a smile, patting her arm and almost tripping as the group continues to walk. She steadies him thankfully, offering a smile back. 

"I guess we do. Although I don't appreciate you getting into trouble on my behalf. Jester, do not come into my room like that again. Please. No matter what."

"I would do it again if you sounded hurt. You are one of us Bryce. We look out for one another here!"

"I appreciate that. But you would not want to lose your title of hero now would you?"

"If it meant protecting you we probably would." Fjord drawls "You're one of us now Bryce."

"So you keep saying."

"You expected us to hurt them? Jester I am shocked?" Essik pipes us, throwing a hand over his heart with a fake shocked expression.

"You did have Yeza in jail." Beau snarks but then grins. "You guys are ruthless. I admire that." 

"Oh look! Is this the place?" Caduceus points out a tiny little place that seems like a tavern. Although the smells wafting from its open door make it seem like a food heaven. Terror made Bryce hungry.

"I could eat. A lot." They pipe up and Essik nods. 

"Here is the place. Come, let us eat." Essik seems to fall back with Bryce again, leading the in to the small place.

The group barely fits into the cute and cozy building, and Essik leads them to a few tables, starting to push them together.

"Moira! We need." He takes a headcount. "Ten of your finest and largest breakfasts please!" 

"Oh, a veginiterian one for me, if you have it please." Caduceus asks and Essik nods.

"One of those without meat!" 

A gruff voice shouts from the back "Sure thing" and the group settle themselves, managing to fit around the three tables. Just about.

Essik outside fo the palace was different. But good different. He seemed more relaxed.

"I'll pay for you Bryce don't worry. I'm assuming these guys didn't give you any money anyway."

"I will send the money back." Essik was sitting next to him, arms outstretched across the table, tapping out a beat. He was still snarky then, although it seems appreciated if the laughter around the table is anything to go by.

"Essik, you are not as uptight when not in the company of royalty. That is good. And we could have paid for Bryce." Caleb turns from Essik's other side. 

"I already said I would so I would. And it pays to be professional around your boss. But I am a person, just like everybody else here."

"I feel a tavern crawl coming on!" Beau pounds the air a few times as Nott does the same.

"Oh no. I am still working. But I can point you to some bars."

"And what if I want to go on a tavern crawl?" Bryce felt better being out and about. and being surrounded by friends made things easier. 

"Then I shall accompany you. Although I could not join in on the drinking."

"Well you're lucky i'm not that much of a drinker anyway then aren't you."

Their co-workers had said that Bryce was too uptight for their own good, working too hard constantly. But if Essik was the same? That could work out just fine. 

Essik just grins, quickly looking Bryce up and down, movement so quick Bryce only just catches it. "Very lucky indeed." 

"So. This breakfast must be good if you had us walk half an hour for it." Fjord's leaning heavily on the table, watching the door at the counter where the voice had come from. Everybody must be starving.

"Well I skipped my own palace given breakfast for this if that's any indication."

"Must be." 

"Oh Bryce! How is your room? Do you need me to come and help decorate it? I am very good with a paintbrush you know!"  Jester preens.

"She's very good! Surprised she isn't a professional artist!" Nott pipes up from her side, nodding with wide eyes.

"The room is not mine to decorate. Although I appreciate the offer thank you."

"Well? Is it nice at least?" 

"It is. I have my own private bathing facilities and the bed is very comfortable. Plus, Essik here gave me some books so that i'm not bored."

"Oh did he?" She smirks then at the pair of them and Bryce just rolls their eyes. "They're on history. I haven't managed to get through them yet but the topic itself is interesting."

"That reminds me, I need paper." Caleb nods. 

"You always need paper." Beau rolls her eyes. "But we'll find you some."

"I'de appreciate that thank you Beau."

Their attention then is drawn tot he back door as a half orc woman steps out, dark hair piled on top of her head. She's covered in tattoos, mostly brown to compliment her greener toned skin and she's holding at least five plates of delicious looking breakfast. 

"How much is this costin' us anyway?" Fjord asks as she puts his plate down.

"Free for the heroes of the dynsasty my love. Two silver for Essik as his friend there." She winks then at Essik who smiles back, laughing.

"You know i'll pay well Moira. thank you."

"You are very welcome my love. I'll get the rest for you now." She goes back to the presumed kitchen. "I'm assuming you're the vegetarian here darlin'? She places the slightly greener food next to Caduceus who nods.

"How could you tell?"

"All the firbolg's i've met tend to be."

"Oh, so firbolg's do come through here?" Fjord hasn't started yet so he asks.

"Sometimes. Not the most often but well, they're more common than humans."

Suddenly Nott shrieks "DO YOU KNOW PUMAT SOL?" which get's Moira laughing.

"No I don't darlin', another firbolg?"

"Yes. Well. The four of him are. It's hard to explain. But yes." 

"Not all firbolg's know eachother you know." Caduceus says it as if it's nothing, starting t eat as Nott blushes.

"I know that."

"Anyway folks, enjoy your meal."

"Thank you Moira." Bryce blushes as she winks at both them and Essik again.

"Eat up everybody. You won't find better food this side of Xhorhas." Essik smiles, holding his fork up, before they all dig in to the best food any of them had eaten in a while. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how dnd money works so ..... these prices may be waaaaaay off but? Whatever!
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

Jester explains the entire situation over that breakfast, which Bryce is very thankful for. Now that the situation made sense, it was easier to see the full picture.

It also made sense why the Bright Queen went so easy on the Nein.

"So... you had the body of a god with you. And you gave it back to the people it belonged to?"

"Pretty much." Everyone around the table nods, quieter now that they were full of good food as Beau confirms Bryce's question.

"Well then i'm proud of you all."

"Not that you weren't anywaaaaay." Jester grins, needling them a little and Bryce just smiles at her, rolling their eyes.

"Not that I wasn't anyway." 

"I am assuming you have all known eachother a long time then?" Essik asks, leaning back. Mainly focusing his question to Bryce who shakes their head.

"Oh no. I've know this lot.... over six months? It can't be a year? But it might be close to a year."

"Well..... we were pirates for a while there. And we've been travelling for a while. Plus we did that work for the Gentleman. And we visited my mom!" Jester puts her chin in her hand, thinking.

"You picked me up a few months ago." Caduceus chips in. 

"Was it only a few though? Really? Feels like longer. Plus we were trapped for a while." Fjord chokes on the last part of the sentence and Yasha reaches out across the table to pat his arm. Much like Bryce had done to her before.

"Wait what about the sea mermaid thingy in the cave. Wait no that was while we pirates." Beau starts ticking things off on her fingers, head tipped back.

"Super Happy Fun Ball? Wait nope. Also when we were pirates." Nott mutters.

"I wonder how Twiggy is?" Caleb asks and Jester perks up.

"Oh and Kiri! I'll have to message her! And Cali! I hope none of them have run into trouble."

"Cali and Twiggy might have. Twiggy most definitely. Kiri is safe though we know that." Nott waves off, whispering a quiet "i'll tell you later" to Yeza who looks as confused as Bryce feels.

"You'll have to tell me about them. Pirates? Friends who aren't in your party? The Gentleman? It all seems exciting."

"You could say that. Well. Not all of it. Most of it. Fuck... The stories we could tell." Beau leans back on her chair, crossing her arms lazily. "I'm sure you've got stories of your own."

"Well I wouldn't call them stories. Nothing as exciting as that. But would consider having...things to say. Although by the warning looks Moira is shooting me, they'll have to wait for another time. Moira, thank you for the food!" Essik stands, piling his and Bryce's plate, leaving two gold pieces by the side of them. "I shall be back within the next few days!"

"I know you will! Have a good day loves!" Everyone clatters out, waving at Moira as they go, tumbling into the street.

"So, where do people want to go?" 

"Beau and I are going back to the library. If anybody wants to join." Caleb starts hauling a bag around himself, seemingly one full of books.

"And I think we're going to find a park or something. Or whatever here has instead of a park. Or we could go and solve a mystery or something!" Jester turns to Nott who's eyes have widened considerably like an excited cat.

"Okay if they're doing that i'm going back to the inn to sleep some more." Fjord instantly turns.

"Yes. Same here. We'll walk back together." They go off. 

"Ah good. The buddy system." Caduceus grins. "I think i'll help you three solve a crime."

"I would like to see this library. Or maybe sight see. If that is okay Shadowhand Essik." Bryce turns and Essik grins.

"Sight seeing. I am here to watch you so if you want to sight see then we can do that."

"Alright." Bryce grins "Lead the way. Jester, message me if you need me. I am sure I'll be able to visit."

"Alright Bryce! Essik! See you later!" Then it's just Essik and Bryce again. 

"So." Essik draws a little closer. "What is it you want to see?"

"Your favourite places. A town or city is only as good as it's locals favourite places." 

"You may be right, although I have never gone out of the city."

"You are sorely missing out. Travelling is brilliant."

"Well I started my job young." They start walking, Essik leading although they've fallen into step. Every now and then Essik would guide Bryce down a side road or turn them with a hand on the small of their back and Bryce inwardly squirms every time. It's nice. 

Bryce was still wary though. No matter how nice they felt. They had still only known Essik two days. Trust couldn't be built over two days. Neither could affection. Although attraction definitely could. And Bryce was definitely attracted to Essik if nothing else. And from had transpired so far, affection could easily be built.

This is only confirmed as Essik leads them to a small book shop. Apparently all the places he enjoyed were tiny and quiet as there's nobody in the bookshop. Leading them in, Essik starts to talk.

"They do the best children's books here. Mostly folk tales.  They're stunning really, both the writing and the illustration. And of course a great array of more adult books but, there's something about the whimsy of the children's books that just captures me. It's a nice respite from the hard aspects of the job you know. Everything so awful right now."

"I agree. It's all shit right now." 

"But books! A respite and solace! Oh, do you know about the murder mystery series? There are so many even though it's a niche market I love them."

The shop is empty even of a shopkeep, although there's a door behind the counter that's open with music coming from the room itself which means that someone must be in there.

"Murder?"

"Oh no it's not as bad as it sounds!" Essik laughs although it's somewhat self-conscious as he pushes his hair back from his face. "It's, somebody kills someone and a detective solves the case! Much like your friends seem to want to do!" 

"Oh. I could try one if you bring one to my room."

"I will!" Essik seems to be lit from within with excitement, hands trailing along the spines of the books as they look around the small shop. 

Crouching down as Essik stops, Bryce finds a small volume on plants which they pick up. It was interesting, so they keep a hold of it before straightening up. Or they try to, before Essik's hand is on their arm helping them up.

"Is there any poetry?" Bryce was scouting for books to ask the shopkeeper to hold for when they could get money from the Mighty Nein. 

"A small range but they do have some, here!" Essik leads them by the arm, hand not leaving from where it rests on Bryce's bicep, squeezing a little as he points out the range. "I've never really looked at any poetry."

"Well when I get back home I can send you some of my favourite to read. For me, it's much like your escapism with children's books."

"I'll look forward to that. Not you leaving, the books."

Bryce grins then, smirk gracing their face as they turn to Essik. "I didn't think anything else. Now come on. Let me put these on hold and you can show me some more of your favourite places."

"Put them on hold? Oh no. I'll buy them for you. It's no worries really." Essik takes the books in Bryce's hands before Bryce can tighten their hold on them, quickly following as Essik bangs lightly on the counter top near the front door that separates the two rooms.

"Master Heath!" 

'Yes Master Theylas?" An old looking dwarf comes out of the back, music stopped. Although it's evident he waa the source considering he's holding a fiddle in his hands.

"I'de like to buy these if you please." Essik winks then at Bryce slyly as Heaths yes light up.

"Master Theylas you're a poet and I didn't know it!"

"Well you know what they say. Keep it under wraps or you'll get smacked."

"Ah I slant rhyme. A real poet amongst us!" Heath just grins. "That'll be 3 silver for everything."

"Thank you. Oh. This is Bryce! They're visiting."

"I noticed. Good to meet you Bryce."

"You too Master Heath." Bryce makes the name sound like a question a little... because it surely can't be the dwarves name. Which is confirmed when he laughs, loud in the little shop.

"Just Heath my friend. Essik here likes his jokes."

"Master Heath is a master fiddle player! How can I not address him by his title?" Acting shocked, Essik holds a hand to his heart before smiling again. "I'll see you around. Come on Bryce."

"Nice meeting you!" Bryce waves over their shoulder as Essik drags them out again, hand not leaving Bryce's arm until they're well outside.

They spend the next hour going around small shops. Mostly just to say hi to the shop keeps or because Essik knew somebody currently buying something. But they go to a gorgeous park, or something that resembled a park. The short trees must feed off something other sunlight unless it was magic. But the colours of the leaves are a deep bronze or purple, reminiscent of the Queen's Court colours. And the grass is soft and springy underfoot, with small flowers lining the edges of the circular clearing. It's beautiful.

"Wow. This. This is stunning." Automatically, Bryce goes to one of the benches, sitting and stretching their legs out, arms arching over their head to stretch. "We don't have anything like this back home. Nothing cultivated. Just woods."

"They managed to bring a little of our forest back to the city considering most people can't get there. I love it here." Essik sits down heavily, practically pressed against Bryce which Bryce doesn't mind at all.

In the few hours they had spent together, there was no denying Bryce's affection for Essik had grown a lot. Especially seeing how Essik acted when not int he company of the Bright Queen or at the palace. He seemed far more relaxed and open. And although his snark and teasing were still there, his comfortability led to a softness. One that seemed to be targeted at Bryce if their shared smiles and casual touches were anything to go by.

"It's beautiful. Although I do love going out into the woods." 

"Woods are magical places. More so than just... everywhere." Essik waves a hand around. 

"I think theres more magic just in nature than anywhere else. I think druids are onto something." Bryce giggles and Essik nods.

"I think you might be right." They sit for a while in companionable silence, listening to the sounds of the shops and people bustling about before Bryce's stomach breaks the silence with a loud rumble.

"Shit, sorry." The hunger had crept up on them for sure, and the flush on their cheeks revealed their embarrassment. 

"Oh, it must be lunchtime. Do you want to take some food back to the palace?"  Standing up first, Essik of course offers his hand.

"I think i'de like to just go back, today has been busy and honestly? Palace food and a nap would be preferable." Bryce takes it and Essik grins.

"Hold on tight then, again focus on me." Bryce does as they start to walk, and quickly their surrounding blur and shift until they're back at the door of Bryce's room. Bryce feel a little sad as Essik lets go of their hand. "Here take these in. I'll go and get us some food."

"Thank you." Bryce smiles, catching Essik's eye before going into their room, putting the bags Essik had been carrying down on the desk before going to the bed to sit.

The door closes behind them and Bryce lets themselves fall back, eyes closing. It had been a busy day. They were used to harder work than this sure, but it was nice to get naps in when they could. And although Essik couldn't be long, they close their eyes and rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad so I thought i'de speed things up a bit! 
> 
> Also! I saw a few (SPOILERS) theories about the stolen kids being consecuted souls which I thought was hella interesting so I included the theory! I can't find any posts right now i've lost track of them but if I find them I shall link them here! 
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

It had been a week since Bryce had been brought to Xhorhas. A week since they had met Shadowhand Essik. And a few days since they had been called upon by the Bright Queen who had wanted to know anything they knew about the military, but instead had been told about a way to grow crops if her own troops were ever stranded in Empire territory. Bryce hadn't been able to say anything about the military, not knowing much themselves. But the crop growing suggestion and information had seemingly been well received.

Bryce thinks on this as they're back at the small park, waiting for Essik to bring their lunch from a small cart across the way from the park. Turning their attention away from the fauna, they look up the magically darkened sky. They hadn't asked about it yet, but they decide to as they find different constellations within the inky blackness.

"What's making the sky... like that." They ask once Essik sits next to them, handing over a box of some sort of meat in sauce with veg that smells amazing. 

"Hmm oh, yeah. We have people. The sun hurts see, us drow I mean. And given that most of the population are drow it just makes sense to black the sky out a little so we can work all hours, not just when it's naturally night."

Bryce continues to look up, finding one last constellation before turning their attention to the food. "It's stunning. Especially with the stars."

"I think so too. When I have time off I often just sit out here, looking. And I go outside of the boundaries when it's naturally night too. They're not so different, but the natural stars shine brighter. And it's nice to see the real sky."

"You don't seem to have a lot of time off, although that may just be recently so i'm sorry." Bryce takes a mouthful of the food to hide their embarrassment. Somehow it hadn't occurred to them that Essik was watching them practically 24/7 except when they were sleeping with no time off.

Essik just scoffs though, which surprises Bryce. "Don't be stupid. I offered. You intrigued me, so having to work a lot was definitely worth it. Plus, it doesn't feel like work. Not when i'm here, looking at the stars."

"Was that a compliment? Or did you mean more of an experiment?" The teasing in Bryce's voice thankfully covers up their anxiety. Because that option didn't sit well with them at all.

"Oh definitely a compliment." And there was that smirk again.

Over the week and away from the watchful eyes at the palace, Essik was a lot flirtier which Bryce didn't think was possible. But he had also become softer with it, and Bryce had seen how the softer flirting seemed to be reserved just for them. All soft looks and gentle touchers, mixed in with overly exaggerated winks and outright ridiculous flirty comments.

The attraction Bryce felt was undeniable at this point. But a week. Really. All of this could just be for show, a tactic to make Bryce get comfortable and then fuck them over. Normally they weren't this suspicious. But previously held judgments and too much of what was essentially propaganda had made them wary of anyone is Xhorhas. Or scared. Scared would be the right word considering the amount of scare campaigns the Empire had run. And that paired with the actions of the Xhorhasian armies well... It left Bryce pretty untrustworthy.

Because even though both sides were fighting and in the wrong, Bryce had up until this point only seen the one side of it. And although they didn't agree with what the Empire was doing, it was hard to let of their prejudice. 

"Can I ask something. It might not be.... answerable. But. Well." They can't get their words out, so instead they grab another mouthful of food.

"No go on." 

"I....." Thye look around the park, at the people bustling by, children feeding scrawny looking birds and other small animals. They couldn't ask with other people around. Give that it was a sensitive question. "Will ask when we get back. If that's okay?" 

"Sure. I'l try and answer as best I can."

"Okay." They eat then in silence, and Bryce tries to ignore the glances Essik sends their way. 

Once they're back in Bryce's room, Bryce on the bed and Essik once again at the desk, door firmly closed. Bryce asks.

"Why are you stealing our children?" 

It was the biggest reason Bryce didn't trust anyone here. Mostly. Because children had been stolen from just towns over from Alfield. It was a big threat. Bryce needed to keep their people safe, and that included the children especially. 

There's silence then as Essik frowns, and then looks down, averting his eyes from Bryce. "Ah yes. That." 

"Just. Fighting I can understand. Considering both sides are threatened, fighting is inevitable. But stealing children?"

"For you to understand, I will need to speak, maybe for a long time. Will you listen?" 

Bryce looks him over again, and it's the first time they've seen Essik look small and a little defeated. It was an awful look on somebody who was usually so collected.

"Yes."

"Okay so. It has a lot of things to do with what your friends had in their bag. The dodechahedron as they were calling it. It is the Luxon Beacon. The body of the Lord of Light. Our God. There are a few of these, and he wave most of them. But some are still missing, and most presume them to be with the Empire. They give us the ability to be consecuted. Which means that when out body dies, our souls are reborn into another body. When we reach a certain age mostly it is around eleven, our memories from past lives start coming back. Our goal, as those who have been consecuted, is to reach full enlightenment, where we can remember each and every one of our past lives, and gain eternal wisdom. However, you can only be reborn if you are within a certain distance of a Luxon Beacon. Which is why we think the Empire has atleast one of them. As the children we.... stole." He trips over the word. "Are those who have been consecuted in a previous life." 

"So you haven't killed them?" It comes out of their mouth before they can think about it and Essik looks up from where he was looking at his hands.

"No. Of course not. Is that what the Empire thinks we are doing?"

"Well... children have been killed in battle before. We thought this was a similar situation."

"I assure you, that your side have killed children too. It is not the intent. This, no. The children belong with us, especially as they regain memories. We strive to help them."

"I'm sorry. I know my side isn't innocent either I wasn't saying that. Just telling you what the empire think." 

Essik sighs then, rubbing a hand over his face, "I know. Fuck sorry. This is, good information. You have to tell the Bright Queen."  

For once, he looks disheveled, even more so as he undoes the button at the top of his uniform shirt, robe over the back fo the chair. He's sitting slumped in a way that isn't artfully posed, made to look relaxed. 

"You won't tell her yourself?"

"I would. Eventually. But i'de rather you tell her. It is your information after all."

"Eventually?"

"Yes. I'de give you your chance though first. I trust you to tell her. But for some reason if you didn't, then I would. She is my mentor, boss. And ultimately, my Queen. Would you not do the same if it would help your people?"

"I would." It's Bryce's turn to duck their head. Because they would in a heartbeat if it meant keeping people safe. "I would ask why you didn't tell anybody and just ask for the children but, it's the Empire. They don't listen to questions or reason."

"You are exactly right." 

"Will you arrange an audience for me then please. "

Essik looks up just as Bryce does and they lock eyes. "I knew there was a reason I trusted you." Essik grins, tired looking on his beautiful face.

"I'm glad you trust me. Although I guess with the truth spell there wasn't a reason not to."

"I trusted you from the beginning. You very much wear your heart on your sleeve, and somebody who is willing to stand up to the Bright Queen, willingly even on the chance of death to defend the people who need it deserves atleast some amount of trust."

"I could be fucking you over. I could be a spy, anything."

"You aren't though. And it's very obvious you aren't." Essik leans forward then, smile turning a little sharp and Bryce can only smile back.

"Oh yeah?"

"For sure." 

Bryce leans forward too, just a little, which only gets Essik to smile even further. "Do you finally trust me Watchmaster?"

"For sure." Bryce echoes the words, breath catching as Essik gently takes their chin in his hand, cupping it and bringing their mouths together. It's soft, and far too quick for Bryce's liking, breath leaving them completely. Essik doesn't make any move to go further, just leans back, leaving one last kiss on the corner of Bryce's mouth as he goes.

"Like I said. You wear your heart on your sleeve." As he says it he's buttoning his shirt, standing and putting his cloak back on. 

"Essik-"

"I'll get you an audience. It'll probably be tomorrow. Have a good night Bryce." And he leaves again, leaving Bryce to stare at the closed door, head reeling. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say this wouldn't get political? I mean... it's not a lot of politics but! I wanted to go more into the kid thing so!
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

Bryce is left for the rest of the night, alone. With only their thoughts. 

They try and read, but their hand keeps drifting to their lips, tracing the imagined warmth from Essik's own which is enough of a distraction to stop them reading completely.

What were they going to do? Why had Essik done that, and more importantly, why had he left right afterwards? Had he thought it was a mistake? Was he only doing it to give Bryce something he thought they wanted? They still didn't understand what Essik meant when he said that they 'wore their heart on their sleeve' other than the fact that their feelings had apparently been obvious. 

Had Essik wanted to kiss them? Or did he only do it for Bryce's sake?

These thoughts run their head, not letting them sleep, and they are dressed and ready for their audience hours before there is a knock on the door to fetch them.

The knock itself is odd, because Essik would normally just come in. So Bryce get's up, opening the door to find a drow they had never seen before.

"Yes?"

"I am here to take you to your audience. Come." They're tall, taller than Essik. And their long hair is jet black and tied back neatly. Bryce hadn't managed to get a good look at their features. If they were here though, then where was Essik?

Bryce tries to swallow the feeling of impending doom that was crawling up their throat as the person leads them to the throne room.

Without the help of magic, Bryce is able to actually see the route and memorise it, twisting through halls although not many doorways. The walk itself is about ten minutes, which seems like an age compared to when Essik would lead them. The palace is undoubtedly pretty, with gleaming walls and low but bright lamplight. But Bryce can't appreciate any of it. Not with the anxiety that's turning their stomach inside out.

"Go." When they get to the now familiar doors, Bryce is left to go in by themselves. The drow presumably leaving as soon as Bryce is inside the cavernous room.

There are less people there that morning, probably due to the early hour. But the Bright Queen is still there, and she stands as soon as they enter.

"Watchmaster."

"Your Highness." They bow, and watch as she inclines her head. They refuse to look at the spot where Essik usually stands. Because they don't want to find that Essik hadn't come to get them by choice.

"You have more information?"

"I do." They spend fifteen minutes then relaying what they had told Essik. About the children, how the Empire was terrified that they were dead. And about what information Essik had given them, about how they had changed their views.

They leave out the kiss, the hushed conversation about trust. Because Bryce desperately wants that to be private, something for them.

The Bright Queen listens in silence, and once Bryce has said their peace, she sits.

"This information is valuable, thank you. Do you wish to make a note of all the children present?"

"Yes. That would be, more than anything I could have hoped for your highness." The offer is one that Bryce hadn't expected at all. And with the way the Bright Queen smiles at their surprised tone, she must enjoy their reaction to it.

"You can go and see them. It might help settle them to see somebody from their region. We will send word along to our people on the inside. If you know any parents of the children that will not go to the empire then please give us their names and w may be able to contact them."

"I doubt that most of the parents would refrain from going to the higher ups your majesty. Mostly because they would personally go to war to get their children back."

"A valid point." 

"May I ask if you plan to return them? Because I do not want to go into the children and lie to them about being able to go home."

There are a few gasps around the jury of sorts who are watching, and Bryce inwardly winces. But reuniting the families was important to them. If they died for asking, well they died for asking.

They feel the Bright Queens piercing stare more than see it, if that is possible. "It is a possibility. However we must teach them first. About being consecuted souls."

Bryce just dips their head. "Yes your majesty." It was better than an outright no.

"Marcell will escort you for today as Shadowhand is indisposed." On her word, the doors open and the same drow as before comes in. Bryce manages another nod. Indisposed didn't sound good. But it also meant that Essik wasn't purposefully avoiding them. Hopefully.

"Thank you your highness." She waves them away, and Bryce follows Marcell who up close looks otherworldly. They were the sort of beautiful that hurt to look at. So Bryce stares at the floor instead, following their feet.

They don't say anything as they go back through the maze of corridors. And Bryce feels their discomfort rising in the awkward silence. "I'm sorry you have to escort me today."

"It is below me. But Essik is doing whatever it is he does. So I am here." They wave a hand in a way that somehow displays their disgust.

"Well. I'm sorry." Bryce doesn't feel sorry. But they were a guest. They had to be polite.

"We're here. I will back in an hour. Guards."

There were guards lining the hallway, stopping at the unassuming door that Bryce was stopped in front of. As Marcell walks off, the guards unlock the door for Bryce and wait until they're inside before closing it again.

The room is huge, and filled with about twenty children. They seem to be split into age groups, each with someone heading their group. Apparently, Bryce had interrupted during lessons given the amount of books and large pieces of parchment that are out.

"Ah. Are you Watchmaster Bryce?" The old Dwarven women who's teaching the youngest group is about to get up to greet them, is stopped by a voice shouting-

"BRYCE!" And a child running across the large room to tackle Bryce's torso. "BRYCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" 

Bryce doesn't move even with the impact, taking the child by the shoulders to look at them properly, only to gasp and pick her up to whirl her around once they see who it is.

"Poppy! Poppy what are you doing here?!"

"I! Am a consecuted soul!" Poppy Gentle was one of three children to the Blacksmith in Alfield. She was a small human girl of eleven who often got mistaken for a halfling which she sometimes used to her advantage. 

"When were you brought here? Are you okay?" Dropping down to their knees, Bryce can't help but look her over for injury, prejudices returning, even as they try and shake them off. 

"Of course I am! And about two weeks ago? I think. The days and nights are funny here. But! That's not important! I, am a consecuted soul!" She says it as if it's a great honour, and from Essik had said it seemed to be.

"Does your dad know you're here?"

"Dunno." She just shrugs. "But here is so cool! Nobody makes fun of me here! I like it! Look! Ben!" Then she's dragging them over to her group, and a half-orc boy straightens up a little from where he had been watching. 

She presents them to the small group then, holding onto their hand. "This! Is Bryce! They're one of my friends from back home! They're so cool they kill mean guys and have a sword and everything!" 

The goblin in charge of the group throws his hands up a little as the lesson is completely derailed. But he smiles at them and Bryce smiles back.

"Sorry."

"No need. Always nice for them to see a face from home." 

"Wow you have a sword?" It's mostly human children, Bryce notices as the other groups trail over. But there are a few halflings and dwarves. As well as some half-elves and maybe a full elf. There's even a tabaxi kitten... child?

All the kids seem to rabble at them until the goblin takes charge, rolling his eyes. "Alright everyone settle down. Watchmaster, why don't you sit here and answer their questions hmm? Everybody sit down. Come on."

The kids do obediently, and Bryce sits, knee's practically up to their chest on the small chair as the kids sit on the floor. The teachers migrate to the back, three in total. The last one being a drow woman.

Poppy sits by their side though, still holding onto their hand. 

"Okay everyone, one at a time. You guys need to go back to your lessons soon." They look to the back and the teachers nod at that, before going back to talk amongst themselves.

Ben pipes up first. "Why are you here? Are you a consecuted too?"

"No. I'm here to make sure everyone is okay. Is everyone okay?" They had a lot of questions, but it seemed like they could only ask in general with this set up.

All the children nod before the tabaxi shouts out, voice louder than what Bryce would expect from such a small body. "I MISS MY MOM!"

Bryce's heart aches "Oh sweetheart i'm sorry. I don't have a solid answer. But once you know everything here, you might be able to go home."

"When will that be?!" They look close to tears and an older child next them puts and arm around them, shushing them gently.

"I don't know. I'm only here to make sure you're all okay. I'm sorry." 

They were apologising a lot today it seemed.

Poppy pats their hand with her free one. "That's okay Bryce." 

"If I find anything else out, i'll make sure to come back and tell you all okay."

"But you'll come back even if you don't know anything?" Poppy pulls on their hand.

"Yes. I promise." It's an easy promise to make.

"Okay good."

Theres a beat of silence then before it's shattered by a "Do you kill mean guys?" From the back of the group. 

"I do. I protect Alfield. Does anybody know where that is?" 

"It's by Trostenwald where I live!" Another voice shouts out and Bryce nods, smiling wide.

"Very good! I help look after everyone in the town. I'm sure you all must have somebody like that in your town."

"Our guards are mean." Somebody sulks. "They say the want to go back to the city."

"Yeah. One of 'em stole our ball and wouldn't give it back. Said we were stupid."  
  
"ONE KICKED MY DOG!"

Suddenly there's a clamouring of voices about how the kids hate their guards, hate their violence and meanness. Hated the way they loved the king so much and were mean to everyone who didn't agree. The Bright Queen would like to hear this.

"Well don't worry. I don't like the king. I had guards be mean to me too." Bryce remembers being small and having the kings guards do the same to them, be mean, push them around. It had been one of the reasons they wanted to join the guards, to try and stop that behaviour from the inside.

"Yeah they suck." 

"Well I guess people are nice to you here then huh?" Bryce is transparent in asking they know, but the kids don't seem to catch on as a few of them light up.

"Yeah! The food's really good! And we're learning a lot."

"Apparently we've lived a bunch of different lives which is why we have weird memories!"

"That's cool." Bryce nods to the halfling in front of them who had spoken up, eyes sparkling. 

"I miss my dad though."

"Yeah I miss my brothers."

"I miss my mom."

And off they go again, although they all sounded a lot sadder this time. 

"I promise i'll let you know if I know anything." All Bryce can do is promise. Which hurts.

Maybe they could ask the Bright Queen to bring the families here. Although that would be a big ask to house twenty families. But it would be a better option than telling the families where the children actually where and risking invasion and further bloodshed.

Poppy breaks the tension thankfully, asking Bryce to tell everyone about the gnoll attacks which they do. Although they make it child friendly and try to make it sound like that particular group had been rouge, considering the kids might come across gnolls while they were here considering how many Bryce had seen in the city. 

Stories bleed on from there, about creatures int he near forest, about fights that had been won and lost. The time passes quickly as the stories and questions flow.

It feels like too soon when Marcell comes back, looking annoyed and put out. Not that Bryce cares considering how rude they had been.

Standing, they let the kids hug them, squeezing each one back and giving Poppy an extra tight hug. "I'll try and be back soon. You guys be good okay?"

"Okay." Grinning at the put out sounding chorus of voices, they go to the door, snagging the goblin on the way.

"I think you should tell the Bright Queen about what the kids have said about the guards. Or get them to tell her. And maybe see if the families could be brought here. Although I know that that is a big ask."

"I'll ask her, but it might be better coming from you given your position. Now go. Marcell is getting pissy." Winking the goblin nods to the door and Bryce just chuckles.

"I'll be back soon. Have a good rest of lessons."

"We'll try."

Waving over their shoulder, Bryce dutifully follows Marcell out and back to their room. They'd probably get a no if they asked to go into the city so they don't bother. Instead, they stay silent until they're in their room, waiting until the door is locked and they can hear Marcell leave. Once they know they're alone, they collapse onto the bed. 

The tears wash over them easily. thinking of Poppy being ripped away from her home, the children missing their families. It get's too much. What hurts the most though is hearing their stories about the guards, how they and their families were so badly mistreated. It only strengthens their resolve to stay in Xhorhas. Because it seemed that stopping the war and creating a new governing body for the Empire would be the only way to stop the abuse of power.

They also feel the want to go home. Although it's barely there. They missed the comfort of their own home, they wanted to go back to their regular routine. They wanted to know that their town was safe. 

The confusion about Essik also comes through, and Bryce let's it. Because this was the quickest they had fallen for somebody in years, which was terrifying in its own right. It was also terrifying because in just over a week, Essik had managed to somehow worm his way into Bryce's affections enough that a simple kiss had left Bryce reeling and wanting more. But could Bryce really trust Essik? Could they trust a man who they had only known a week? 

Putting their own affections aside, would it all work out? Say if they did manage to start a relationship, how would they continue? Bryce wasn't going to stay in Xhorhas forever. And they both had demanding jobs. They lived across the country from one another practically. And would The Bright Queen approve? Given that she was Essik's mentor. How would it all work out?

It's hours before they stop crying, but it's worth it as they feel better. Still confused, but better. They would have to speak to the Bright Queen again. And hopefully Essik.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to make Bryce cry again SO WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

"Here. Breakfast. You have yet another audience with the Queen tomorrow. I don't know what makes you so worthy of her time but." Marcell trails off, glaring down at Bryce who had only just woken up with the loud banging knock on the door. Marcell puts the plate of food onto the desk with a clatter which Bryce winces away from. "I have also been told that I am to ask you if you want to go out into the city."

"No. Thanks."

"Good. Somebody else will be around later with your other meals. If you need me. Don't." And with that Marcell leaves just as quickly as they arrived, with a matching huff too. 

Bryce just groans, pulling the covers over their head before ultimately deciding to get up. They stay in just their underwear while they eat, knowing they wouldn't be bothered. Bringing the food and a book back to bed. Getting comfortable, they pool the covers back around their now crossed legs, digging in to the porridge and regional fruits while they cracked open one of the bigger books.

They really enjoyed the different fruit, maybe they would be able to take some back with them. As they eat, they slowly start on the book.

It wasn't a history one, it was a new one Essik had got them during the last week. A rather large tome of a murder mystery. Bryce had been saving it really, to discuss with Essik as the drow had said he would get a copy for himself to read too. But really, with their mood currently they probably wouldn't be able to digest anything else.

The end of the first chapter leaves them hanging and desperately wanting more, but they've finished their breakfast and should probably tidy themselves up a little since they hadn't really the day before. So, reluctantly marking their page and leaving the book on the bed, they manage to go run themselves a bath.

They had made use of the bath within the week, but never the less it feels exactly like the one. Calming, and just hot enough. If the book was truly theirs they would have brought it into the bath with them, but the fear of dropping it into the water was too much of a risk. The bath is nice though, and it feels good to have the luxury of having a bath every day. The hair ties are still on the side when they get out but they leave them, instead braiding their hair and tying it with the ribbon Essik had given them.

Call them sentimental. Or hopeless. Whatever. 

Fully prepared for a day of reading they settle on the bed and manage to get through another few chapters, and reading positions, before there's a knock on the door.

"Watchmaster. You have a visitor." Opening the door reveals the nice drow woman who had first given them their changes of clothes, along with a figure Bryce is not expecting.

"Yeza?"

"Hi, Bryce. I. Oh, okay." The door shuts quickly behind the halfling and they're both left to stare at one another awkwardly before Yeza clears his throat. "Everyone's away on a mission and, well. I just though if you were on your own we could maybe?"

"Cheat the boredom by actually having somebody to talk to instead of just reading?"

"Yes exactly that! And I don't think I like being on my own right now." He's still standing by the door and throws a hand over his mouth at the admission. Bryce doesn't push it.

"Do you want to go elsewhere? Here's a little...." Waving a hand at the room is enough of a descriptor and Yeza nods. "Alright." Ringing the bell, they wait in silence before Marcell comes back.

"What?"

"We need to go out. I was wondering if you could provide a guide."

Bryce was already done with their shit, even only after knowing them a day or two.

Marcell just scowls "It has to be me, unfortunately." 

"We just want to go to the shopping district." Bryce wanted to go back to that park.

"I'll watch you both. But I am not joining in on your day out." Marcell sneers and it takes all of Bryce's will not to sneer back.

"You don't have to. Yeza, come on."

Following Marcell out of the room, Bryce familiarises themselves with the way out too given that without magic, they had time to see the route. Not they were planning on leaving or anything, but it was good to know.

Once they're outside of the halls, Marcell falls back and sneers again at Bryce's questioning look. "I don't care about what you do, but I have to follow you. However that doesn't mean I have to actually be close to you."

"Fair enough." Bryce was thankful for that, especially with how Yeza seemed to be a little wary of them. "Come on Yeza. Let's go to that park. We should get some food too." 

Yeza eases up as they walk, hand motions become larger and faster as they chat.

"Yeah. That's how I know Veth."

"That's really sweet. And you said you were an alchemist? How did you get into that?" It's slow going, making their way through the winding streets but it's nice and warm out so neither really mind. Bryce also has to try and think of Nott as Veth. Which was confusing and they really didn't have any information on the double name thing. But the Mighty Nein were a shady as fuck group so it made sense that at least one of them had a fake name. Yeza also kept describing her in a way that very much wasn't how a goblin usually looked.... but it wasn't their business. If they needed to know the group would tell them. Even if it was all confusing.

"By accident really! It all started with some acids I was too young to get my hands on and an explosion."

"How young was too young?" They're approaching the park now, and Bryce speeds up a little to get there. They really did love it. The food cart was already parked, and from watching it Bryce knew it wouldn't move till early evening so they don't go up to get food straight away, instead they guide Yeza to their favourite bench.

"About six."

"Okay wow that is too young. Did you meet Veth then? You just said when you were kids." 

Once they're seated, Bryce looks over the top of Yeza's head to see Marcell settle on a bench outside of the circle of park. They had been silent thus far, and Bryce was glad they had decided to not sit any closer. Especially as Yeza asks his next question.

"So do you have a partner?"

"Oh, hm. No, not at the moment." The blush they feel isn't as obtrusive as it had been around Essik. But they knew it would still be visible.

"Sorry. I could have sworn Jester mentioned something." 

Bryce has to chuckle at that, because of course Jester would mention something. She was a meddler after all. "Jester get's ahead of herself. I, may have feelings for somebody. Although i'm not sure."

"Not sure?" Yeza turns to them fully then, one leg coming up to rest on the bench.

"Well. I've only known them a week, a little more."

"Oh, well I remember I fell for Veth pretty fast. I don't think feelings work on a set schedule."

Bryce considers this. "Pretty fast?"

"Well, love at first sight really. She was beautiful, still is beautiful. We were around ten I think, and we did a stupid, spin the bottle dare type thing. Her eyes, she looked like a trapped animal, but the courage that filled them then as she leant in to kiss me was enough to make me weak at the knees. I nearly fell physically then, never mind emotionally."

"So it was her strength?"

"Her ferocity. Even when she was getting picked on." He's got a deep look of concentration and love on his face and Bryce's heart aches with want. They wanted that, love that ran that deep.

"Well. I don't think that happened. But affection... grew to say the least. Although in a week, can trust be formed in a week?"

"If there weren't romantic feelings, would trust be an issue?"

Bryce thinks on it, they had come to trust the Mighty Nein to the point of sending them on a mission that they wouldn't normally trust to anybody else but their guards. And that hand only been within a day or two. And on their return, that trust had only grown. They were here weren't they?

And Essik had been trustworthy, not going to the Bright Queen right away about when Jester had essentially broken in. And he had been so lovely while showing Bryce around, so thoughtful and caring. He seemed to genuinely care. And then he had kissed them. 

"The uhm. Person in question did kiss me. I think they wanted to. Would that be a level of trust?" 

"I think it would. Did you want them to kiss you? Trust put aside."

"Yes."

"Well then, maybe focus on that instead? Nothing has to be all sorted in the very beginning." 

"Maybe I should." Bryce tucks a stray piece of hair behind their ear that had fallen out of the braid. "Do you want something to eat? Although you may have to pay, I still haven't been given any money."

"I was going to offer anyway. Veth gave me... far too much."

Getting up they go to the market stall, and when Yeza hands over a platinum piece, the vendor has to run over to a few different shops to get change as the pair profusely apologise. Leaving three gold as a tip for the nuisance. Once they have their food, Bryce adds that to the mental tally of what they owed people.

"Mhh, this is good. I haven't really left the tavern since the group left. So different food is good."

"Where did they do? Was it just a mission?"

"Something to do with giants I think. Jester messages me every night with updates which is nice. Although her messages have been shorter these past few days. Maybe that's why I came to find you."

"And you were okay without a guide?"

"Oh well. The Tavern owner got someone to bring me to the halls so."

"We can escort you back when we eventually leave. And I wouldn't worry. The Mighty Nein are very capable of looking after themselves."

They're quiet then for a bit, and Bryce lets themselves study Yeza who was focused on eating. He's small, of course, and has a mop of curly brown hair that reminds him of the child and old woman Jester had sent along to Alfield. 

"Wait. You mentioned a son, when talking before. Luke right? I'm a fucking idiot. Of course it's your kid. I know Luke! He's in Alfield him and uh, Edith? They got in a few days before I left. They're doing fine." 

"Oh. Oh wow. I, they're okay? Are they safe there?"

"Alfield is too far in we think to be attacked, and my guards know their way around. Your son will be very safe there. They're set up in an inn free of charge so that's not something you have to worry about. The town will also help take care of them." Bryce doesn't mention the fact that a child had been taken from Alfield, because if Luke was a consecuted soul he would be here by now. 

"Thank you for letting me know, that's some sort of a weight off. Although I need to see him as soon as I can."

"I got teleported here, they could probably send you back there?"

"Really?" 

"We can only ask?"

"I, haven't seen him in weeks. Months, years it feels like." Wiping a hand over his face, Bryce leans in to put their arm around him. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring anything up."

"No this is, good. This is good. He's safe. Thats what matters, that's a relief, honestly." Squeezing once before letting go, Bryce nods.

"I'm glad I can help with that then atleast. When everyone gets back we can see if you can be taken back to Alfield."

"That would be great." Bumping shoulders together, Bryce goes back to eating, watching Yeza out of the corner of their eye incase he started crying again.

He doesn't. Instead he turns to Bryce. "Different topic, completely. How do you know everyone?"

So Bryce tells Yeza about the gnolls, about the manticore. And Yeza seemed overly gleeful when it was revealed Nott, or Veth, had killed it. And they go back and forth trading stories until they're finished and Yeza has been escorted back to the tavern.

The silence that falls when it is just Marcell and Bryce is awful. Marcell merely glares in their direction before heading back, and after the day of talking, Bryce is glad to get back to their room, and be alone for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Ignoring the (SPOILERS) implication of the fact that the new Nein haus is full of bugs/listening devices and Essik has been charged to listen to them and is nefarious? Yeah. This is on it's own course now. If Canon has to be left behind, then so it will be left behind. 
> 
> Also this is hella short because? Cliffhangers I guess? Sorry!
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

Yeza turns up the next day, a little earlier that the day before. Which would be great if Bryce didn't have their audience. 

"I was thinking we could get breakfast?" He's a little more confident than he had been yesterday, even with the every grumpy Marcell standing behind him. 

"You want to try a palace breakfast? Then we can go out for lunch after i've had my audience with the Bright Queen?"

"That sounds great." Yeza comes into the room fully then, leaving Marcell at the door.

"Alright, Marcell will you send two breakfasts please. Yeza will be accompanying me."

"Fine." The door shuts, leaving them together.

"Make yourself comfortable, i'll just finish getting ready." Bryce wasn't properly dressed. 

"Oh, yes sure."

"Back in a second. It'll probably be somebody else bringing the breakfast so don't worry about answering the door. The person on the other side should be nice." 

With that they grab their clothes from the bed, gesturing for Yeza to sit before going into the restroom to get dressed.

It's quick, because they know Yeza is waiting. But they still take a few minutes to shave off the tiny bit of stubble they have and tie their hair up again into a bun with the same ribbon. It's a little loose but it'll do.

Putting on the perfume as they walk into the main room, they find Yeza reading the folk tales book Essik had given them.

"It's good right. Essik has good taste."

"Essik, the drow that looks like he's floating?"

"I think he's actually floating half the time. Although don't tell Jester that I think I know that."

"I'll keep my mouth shut." Yeza gently closes the book. "Sorry for just coming in."

"No it's great. Company is always good." Bryce sits on the desk. "I'm sorry i've got an audience though otherwise we could have gone straight out."

"No no don't apologise. You're doing something important!" He goes to continue but he's interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Coming." Bryce gets up, already smelling the breakfast as they open the door. 

It's the same drow woman holding the two plates and they take them from her. "Thank you very much Cerise."

"You're very welcome Bryce." They had learnt her name during the just over a week and she smiles at them before leaving.

"You'll like the food. Hopefully. Here." Bryce hands over one of the plates to Yeza before sitting again. 

"So what's the audience for?"

"Well, how informed are you about the whole religion here? Consecuation and stuff."

"Some stuff? I got a basic explanation from Beau and Caleb. Something about the souls being reborn if they're consecuted?"

"Well yeah, some of those souls got reborn into kids in the empire. And then consequently got taken by the Krynn. They're fine, I went to visit them. I'm going to talk about the consequences with Bright Queen as well as some possible work arounds."

"That, is a lot." Yeza takes a bite of the breakfast. "I'de hate for my kid to get taken."

"I know. It's shitty. And fucked up. I'm going to try and talk about it today. Hopefully I don't die." Bryce laughs a little humourlessly. Because it was always a possibility. That thought hadn't gone away.

"Oh shit. Well, i'll try and do something if that becomes a possibility."

"Nah don't worry. I appreciate the offer though. You need to get home to your son."

"Hmm." They sit in a slightly awkward silence as they eat, but the food is enough to dissipate it after a while. 

"This food is really good. Although I like the street market stuff too. I think they just have nicer food here." Yeza mumbles after a while and Bryce has to agree.

Eventually, Marcell turns up again. "Come on."

And so they follow, Bryce could do this route with their eyes closed now. And they still weren't going to put the knowledge to use, but it was good knowledge to have. 

Marcell comes into the room with them, doors shutting behind the trio before they shuffle Yeza off to the side and stand as Bryce once again goes to the foot of the stairs.

"Your Majesty."

"Watchmaster. What information do you bring today?"

Bryce explains, about how the Empire thought the children were dead, how that affected the ferocity of their attacks. And she listens, as she always did, patient. 

Once they're finished their explanation, they brace themselves as they offer up what they think are mostly half hearted solutions.

"So although I know you can't inform the families for fear of invasion. Would you not be able to bring the families here? I feel most of them would understand with explanation even if they weren't happy about it. Although I know the monetary cost for that would be outstanding, I feel the reunion of the families and children would be worth it."

"You are right, it would be a lot. But now the situation makes a little more sense. I must discuss this with my counsel. But thank you Watchmaster, for the information."

Bryce bows before turning, and the way Yeza shoots them a beam makes them feel a little better. They were still not dead, and the Bright Queen seemed to be listening to them more.

"Come on. Let me show you some of my favourite places." The doors are shut behind them and Bryce turns to Marcell. "Are you going to be accompanying us?"

"I have to." They sneer again. And all Bryce can do is shake their head before turning to Yeza.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, lets."

Once out into the open, Bryce feels a weight lift as Yeza chatters, although it isn't gone completely. And it returns as Bryce finds themselves going to all of the places Essik had taken them. They were worried, exceptionally so. But who were they to even ask? Just being somebody Essik had kissed wasn't enough to grant them the right to ask anybody about his whereabouts or wellbeing. Even if it was gnawing away at them form the inside with worry.

"Essik said this was his favourite apothecary, I thought you might like it." Bryce leads the way in to their first stop, holding the door for Yeza who grins. Surprisingly, Marcell follows them in, but they hang around the door.

"Essik has good taste." Yeza smiles, looking around the small but brightly lit room, before he's perusing the shelves at a speed Bryce is baffled by.

"He does, everywhere he's shown me is beautiful in it's own way." 

"Then he must have good taste, in more ways than one." Yeza grins at them then in a way that is scarily reminiscent of ones Jester had thrown at them and Bryce frowns.

"Do I want to know what you're implying."

"I caught up yesterday, the thing we were talking about? I put it all into place."

And oh, okay. Yeza knew they had been talking about Essik. Bryce can feel themselves blushing, although it's not as intense at it could be.

"What gave it away?"

"Voice intonation. Breathing irregularity all when a particular thing was mentioned. But don't worry, it's all safe with me!" Yeza winks, and Bryce can't help but laugh at that.

"Sneaky bastard."

"Well I try. How much for this?" And then he's whirling to the shop owner with a vial of something, and Bryce is left to turn away, going to stand by Marcell who they had noticed had been watching them both far too closely for Bryce's liking.

"Did you need to buy anything here?" They try for clueless. 

"No. Although I think we'll be having a talk later about secrets, don't you." Bryce hates the sound of that, and hates Marcell's predatory grin. Instead of answering, they leave the shop, waiting outside until their breathing calms down.

Because if Marcell knew. Anybody knew. About what Bryce and Essik had done, then what would it mean for them?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yeza! So much! (also again hella short im sorry! I should ahve done this chapter and the last chapter as one but! oh well! Also the next chapter should be longer!)
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

Bryce spends the rest of the day nervous and uptight. Especially with how Marcell is following a little closer than they had been on previous outings. Bryce hated it.

Yeza knew something was up, even though Bryce tried to hide it. Instead of saying anything though, as Marcell was obviously listening in. Yeza just links their arms together as best he can as they walk around. It's hard with the height difference but they make it work. 

After touring the places Essik had shown them, with varying degrees of interest depending on how science could be relevant in each place, they find themselves back at the small park.

"I can know see why you like this place so much." Yeza reaches to poke Bryce's cheek from where they were smiling a little.

"Oh shush. Like you and Veth didn't have specific places."

Yeza chuckles. "We did, although they were a little tamer than around here." 

"Well we can't all be bought to a different city on a business favour." 

"I do have to admit that's beautiful here. It's like a different world."

"It really is." Bryce watches, looking up at the stars to try and find some more constellations, but they got lost int he beauty too quickly to even try.

"I think it'd be nice, falling in love here."

"Do you have the opportunity to?"

"Sort of. I think so." Bryce just nods. 

"Then I wish you luck friend."

"Thanks. I wish you luck too. That was an awkward way of wording it but you know what I mean!" They both chuckle as Yeza tries to work the sentence out in his head, and Bryce can't deny that they need a little a luck so they take it.

"I'll need it, definitely."

"You'll have to let me know how everything goes before I go back." 

"I'll try my best. If anything does ever happen."

"Oh i'm sure it will."

"Well we don't that." Bryce lowers their voice "Not with them interfering anyway." In a short movement they motion to Marcell and Yeza grimaces.

"They can't hurt you, given your position at least?" It's a question more than a statement, but really. Neither knew how much authority Marcell had. 

"True. Hopefully anyway."

Bryce shrugs but then tries to laugh, brightly as he can. Because Marcell was closer than they had been in previous walks, and they very aware of how closely Marcell must be listening.

"Anyway! Tell me more about your home! I've never been." 

Yeza clicks on and their conversation goes form there before they walk Yeza back to his tavern. 

It's a quiet walk then back to the palace, Marcell falling into step with Bryce although both are silent. And it's unsettling, enough that Bryce feels the need to be on their guard, tense and ready just in case Marcell does something.

This is only furthered as Marcell comes into the room behind them, and Bryce makes a point to the desk chair between them, only getting tenser as they ready for the fight that they assume is incoming.

Nothing physical happens though, and Marcell laugh at their obvious attempts to put distance between them.

"I won't hurt you Watchmaster." Their tone practically hurts with how sharp it is. "But I will warn you."

Stalking forward, they put a hand on the back of the chair and another on the desk, leaning forward to glare. "Essik is too good for you. Whatever silly crush you hold needs to dissipate. If you try anything, I will go to the Bright Queen herself. As she will not be please with.... this fraternisation." He frowns even further. "You are obvious. It is unbecoming of you." 

Then they're standing up straight, chair shoved into Bryce's knees before they leave with a wave that is nothing friendly. 

Once the door is shut properly, Bryce finally moves from from where their limbs have seemed to seize up. With a gasp of breath they had been holding in, they slowly push the desk chair back into place, shins stinging from the impact. 

Sitting down on the bed, they take their hair down, wrapping the ribbon around their wrist to keep it safe before shakily running a hand through their now loose hair.

They were fucked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... didn't want to be written but here it fuckin' is!
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

Bryce is woken abruptly by their door opening and they're up in an instant, rolling from the bed and squinting at the door, falling easily into a defensive pose. Thankfully they're a light sleeper, because they can't make out who the intruder is because their hood is up. And depending on who it was, Bryce could be dead by now if they had still been asleep. For a split second, they think it's Marcell. Because it was evident that they didn't like Bryce, and they seemed vindictive enough to do something. But that's dismissed quickly because blackmail seemed more their speed. Which then leads them to think it's on the orders of the Queen, finally out of use for him.

But the figure doesn't make a move to attack. Instead, they wave a hand and the lamps turn on as they pull their hood down. 

"Essik?" And there he is, a little hunched, and the reason is made evident when he takes his cloak off clumsily, dropping it to the floor to reveal them clutching their side, blood stain under their hand and by their shoulder. 

"Hey Watchmaster, mind me sitting down?" His breathing is heavy, and all Bryce can do is hurriedly clear the bed so he can sit. 

"You should have gone to the healer." There's no ulterior motive as they unbutton Essik's shirt quickly and efficiently. They were used to looking after their friends and colleges after a battle, this is no different. 

Essik shrugs the shirt from his shoulder and hisses as Bryce tuts. 

"'S fine. I can heal. gimme a second." 

So Bryce does, hands worrying a little in their lap as they watch Essik quietly muter words under their breath, hands coming to hover over the stab wound on their side and the arrow wound on their shoulder. 

"I thought you were with the Nein?" Is their first question once the wounds have healed to dull bruises, and Essik's mouth quirks a little.

"I was. They needed help, something to do with beasts coming out of rifts. The particular beasts were handy with weapons." He winces, "Also Nott sometimes has very bad aim sometimes." If the situation hadn't looked so dire, Bryce would have laughed at that.

"Yeza said they'd gone on a trip, although the travel was what two days?"

"Half day back on the moor bounders-"

"And you didn't heal?!" Bryce's eyes widen before narrowing as Essik at least looked sheepish.

"The others needed it more than I did. I wasn't going to bleed out or anything. I just needed to wait until I recovered a few of my spells."

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Hmm. So i've been told."

"You should have gone to the healers straight away-"

"Well I wanted to see you."

Bryce shuts their mouth at that, because then Essik is turning, hisses a little as his muscles pull, but then his hand is going to Bryce's wrist, circling it gently as he leans in a little. "Can I?"

Nodding, Bryce closes the distance and they're kissing again, soft and sweet. "Still should have gone to the fucking medic." He mumbles into Essik's mouth when they take a breath which gets Essik laughing.

"I needed to apologise, for kissing you and then leaving. I had planned to be all suave and talk to you about it the next day, but i'de barely left your room before getting called to help."

"I have known you for a week and you are already the least suave person I know Essik."

"Apparently you know me too well for a week then." He doesn't move back fully, because then he's picking up Bryce's wrist, thumbing over the black ribbon. "You kept this?"

"Apparently you don't know me well enough for knowing me a week." They parrot Essik back to himself and he laughs again, although his hand goes to his side where it must sting with he movement.

Bryce blushes at the unwavering look Essik gives them "I'm definitely going to change that."

"Well." Blushing harder, Bryce curses themselves. "I'm sure you will. Now, come and tell me about your Mighty Nein Adventure. Their stories are always entertaining."

"Only if you tell me about what you were up to."

"Story for story. I like it. Although, oh. I guess I have news." The good mood from having Essik back and safe wavers as the thought of Marcell pops back into their head.

"Oh?"

"Hm. Marcell knows, and doesn't like it. This." They gesture between the two. Hands barely resisting drifting to their lips. "Or well, my 'crush'."

Crush was too juvenile a word for this. Fling maybe, was more appropriate. Courting, if Bryce let themselves dream.

"They don't know it's returned. But they warned me that if I 'tried anything'." They raise their fingers to quote "Then they will go the Queen." 

Essik just frowns, hands leaving Bryce's wrist from where it had playing with the ribbon to rub through his hair and then over his face.

"She wouldn't be happy. Because she doesn't like people who work for her getting together, not after it didn't end well for a couple." He grimaces "They had to both be let go because there was an accident. They dealt with the weapons and well-"

Bryce can piece together the rest.

"That's understandable. Horrible. But understandable."

"That's not to say though that I don't want this." Essik looks back up, sharp. "Because I know it's only been a little time, but I think we have something don't we?"

Bryce can't do anything but kiss him in answer. It's alittle more desperate, a little dirtier. But they don't go further than that, Bryce eventually breaking it to sit back, hand going to run through their own hair from where it had started to get tangled.

"I think we do. So what do you propose?" This feels unreal, so far out of their comfort zone that it can't be happening. But Bryce, wanted. And it was the first time they had wanted outside of a hookup in years. there was something about Essik. The easy way he laughed, the way he got their seriousness for their job, the respect he had for them.

It's settling, being here. Sitting across from Essik. Now that they knew Essik was fine they could breath easier, especially with the knowledge that Essik wanted them back, wanted something form them.

"We go slow. Because there are things we both need to get to know about one another. I am not unaware of the fact that we have gone fast for something a little more serious than a hookup."

"I appreciate that. So we go slow?" 

"We go slow, and we keep it secret. Just for a while, just until we're sure." And that hurts, because wasn't Essik already sure? But he was just being realistic, and Bryce really appreciated that.

"And we'll cross the bridge about your Queen killing us when we get to it?" They're teasing, and it's so worth the light jab when Essik laughs again, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Bryce's.

"Exactly."

Then they're kissing again, and Bryce let's their hands fall to Essik's sides, rubbing their thumbs gently over the skin there, the bruises, as if they could do anything to help the pain. And Essik is kissing back, hands going to Bryce's hair to hold them where they are gently, and Bryce feels good. Getting lost in the feeling of Essik's mouth and hold.

They kiss for a while. Before Essik sighs and breaks away. "I need sleep, desperately. But i'll be back tomorrow and we can go out. The Might Nein are asking for you."

Bryce nods. "We can go and see them for lunch."

"Alright." He plants a kiss on their forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow watchmaster."

"I'll see you tomorrow Shadowhand." 

Bryce falls asleep alone, but they're comfortable and warm, and before they fall asleep properly they mentally make a note to see if they can get a lock for their door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... I left this for a bit didn't I? Also... sorry Matt. But i'm gonna continue to spell it Essik. I've updated the tags but..... in here I will continue to spell it Essik. Sorry. 
> 
> Also now we know more about Essik.... this whole thing is very ooc but... I can't change it at this point so I hope nobody minds!!

Up and awake, Bryce is ready for the knock on their door. Although they do brace themselves just in case it isn't Essik. Because now that Essik was back, they didn't know what Marcell would be up to.

But thankfully, it's Essik who slips into the room, smirk firmly on his face that Bryce enjoys seeing melt into something softer.

"Ready to go?" They ask, and Essik grins.

"One thing before we go, can I?" And then he's tilting their chin up, and Bryce just nods slightly before they're kissing. A little faster than yesterday, but quicker.

Breaking away Bryce gasps a little, and as they open their eyes they catch Essik smirk at the noise. "Right. Let us go and meet the group then." They roll their eyes and Essik pecks them on the cheek.

"Let's go."

Bryce reaches for his hand when they leave the room, and Essik takes it so they can move through with his magic. It's a lot easier than it had been without magic, although Bryce feels a bit more settled now that they know their way out if they ever need to leave.

Leave, rather than escape. Because while the threat of death would always be hanging over their head while they were here, things were looking better. Mostly. Ignoring the threats Marcell had made.

With that in mind, Bryce drops Essik's hand as soon as they stop moving, going through the main doors and the courtyard to get to the town.

"They have a house now. The Nein. I think Caduceus is making breakfast."

"You trust any of them in the kitchen?" Bryce marvels and Essik just laughs.

"Caduceus yes. The rest of them, not a chance."

"Well... we'll see if they burn the place down. They have a house?"

They talk as they make their way through the city, no time to stop. "The Bright Queen gifted them one. Because really, nowhere was willing to house them longterm. What with their antics."

Bryce chuckles, Essik indulging them by laughing too. "They do have their antics. Although I guess I would not be here if it weren't for them. So I should be thankful."

"Well I certainly am." They share a look from out of the corner of their eyes and Bryce would swear that Essik was blushing.

"I guess it would be too much for me to ask for a room in the house. The Bright Queen wants me close is that right?"

Essik frowns. "Sadly."

"I have made my peace with it. Although." They bump their shoulders together. "I would like a lock for my door. You were able to barge in, I would not want that to be Marcell."

"We can arrange that when we get back." 

"Not that I don't want you to barge in. It's more... everyone else." Bryce knows that they're blushing, but they look over at Essik who is steadfastly staring at his feet, flush on their cheeks which makes them feel better.

"Well now you've said that except me to do it more often."

"Oh I look forward to it-" Bryce stops then, mouth hanging over as Essik stops them at a large house. A tree, decorated in lights at the top of one of it's towers. They can only stare.

It's beautiful, in only the way The Mighty Nein can make things. Eclectic is an understatement. The tree is the main draw, standing tall and brightly lit, colourful, scarves hanging from the branches amongst the lights. Bryce wants to curl up underneath it, in the foliage and garden surrounding the trunk. And there's a balcony, with clothes drying on a line and mattress under the roof. 

There are murals..... everywhere. Small ones on the side of the building leading to larger ones that look half finished. It's amazing.

"BRYCE! ESSIK! BRYCE! YOU'RE HERE!" And then the door is opening, chimes sounding as Jester throws open the door, Beau on her back. "COME IN! WE HAVE A HOUSE!"

"Jessie, we were having a race here-"

"Oh yeah BRYCE COME JOIN THE RACE!" And then she's back inside, Beau almost knocking herself on the door frame as Essik and Bryce follow.

Inside is even brighter, if thats possible. Jester and Beau are waiting by the door, and Yasha has Caleb on her back beside them. Jester and Yasha, are wearing the fuzziest socks Bryce has ever seen.

"What... is going on?" Essik asks before Bryce has a chance to and Caleb looks up.

"Sock races. Nott, the floor?" That's when Bryce catches sight of Nott and Yeza, shining the wooden floor before stepping back.

"Ready Caleb!" They chorus, and then fist bump. Which is confusing but cute, and then Fjord pops his head out form a room, rolls his eyes but starts.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" And then the pairs are off, running for a few steps before sliding.

It's majestic until it's not. There's a crash, and then a pile up at the end of the corridor as the pile groans.

Bryce can't help but laugh "You've had better ideas."

"Tell me about it." Fjord grouches, but he goes to the pile and helps while Essik leads Bryce to the kitchen. Front door shut, he seems to have no qualms about taking Bryce's hand again and Bryce goes along with it, following him into he kitchen so as not to be dragged.

"Caduceus, do you mind adding two plates to the breakfast?" Caduceus is cooking, looking as relaxed as ever, smile on his face as he turns.

"Of course Master Essik. Sit. And Mx Bryce! Wonderful to see you!"

"You too Caduceus."

"Go, sit. Food will be out soon."

"Well it smells good!" Bryce gets out before they're being towed back into the main room and to a dining table.

Essik sits them down, pulling his chair closer to Bryce's. "So, here is safe. Safer than at the palace. To talk, I mean. There are no bugs, but there is also the lack of people who would be listening at the door."

"And locks here." Bryce notes and Essik grins.

"And locks. So. I promised Caleb that we could learn more Dunamancy. He, has an affinity for it, I found when we were out. But after that, I though we could talk?"

"Talking... we can definitely do." Bryce smiles, and maybe they're going to lean in before everyone sits down.

"Talk about what?" It's Beau asking, propping her legs up on the table before Fjord pushes them down.

He shakes his head at her "Manners."

"Sorry."

"Oh is it secret?" Jester rests her chin in her hands, smirking. "We are very good with secrets."

Bryce grins. "That I know Jester but. Well, let's see if you can figure this one out on your own huh?" Casting their eyes to Essik, they watch as Essik nods, a small movement. And they sigh a little on the inside with relief. Good. Essik wanted to keep it between just them for a short while too. 

"We're on the case!" Nott shouts, jumping to her place at the table and Bryce just rolls their eyes with a smile.

"I'm sure you will. Now come on, tell me about these giants."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update but currently cr is just! Ruining my life with all it's twists and turns! Like currently we've just had ep69/70 so if you know you know! Anyway! Have some fluff because /fuck/ angst right now!! 
> 
> Also because of this cr related stress and plot, I think i'm going to be cutting this fic short. I just feel weird having so much happen and this... not follow that atleast somewhat. Either way we shall see, but right now I only see a few more chapters being written. Hopefully with most of the loose ends tied up! Sorry for (probably) cutting this off so abruptly! Blame the cast for continually breaking my heart! (I love them, but there have been so may tears!)
> 
>  
> 
> Reminder that you can chat to me about anything CR related [here!](https://criticaldicerole.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

The story they tell is certainly something.  With a few too many near death experiences for Bryce to take.

"So you sent them back? And have already been to see the Professor?" They ask, finishing off their breakfast as a full mug of coffee is silently pushed their way. Essik's doing, if his smirk is anything to go by.

"Ya. She is certainly a character." Caleb is heavily resting his chin on his hand, eyes not leaving the book Essik had placed on the table about twenty minutes prior. 

"Everybody here seems to be. And I include all of you in that."

Jester giggles "Bryce you flatter us. But really, what is your secret?"

"I thought you were a better detective than that." They pout, trying not to smirk. They thought they had been fairly obvious over the last two hours, kicking Essik back and forth under the table childishly before eventually just holding his hand.

"We just have to look for clues." Nott is also leaning heavily on the table, Yeza's head sleepily on her shoulder. Neither must have slept well. And Bryce didn't want to think about why that may have been.

"You just have to up your game Jessie." Beau is smirking. "I know what's going on."

"Beau you do? Tell me! Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!" And then Jester is on her, hands clasped under his chin as Beau cackles.

"Nope. You gotta figure it out yourself." As far as Bryce knew, Beau didn't know shit. And when they glance as Essik, Essik nods along with their thoughts. Yeah. Beau was just taking the piss to get on Jesters nerves. Or to get her attention. It was most likely the second.

"So, what have you done while you were here?" Fjord asks, raising his voice a little to be heard over the loud teasing argument that had broken out between Jester and Beau.

"Well. I have had a good few meeting with the Bright Queen. And I have found that the children that have gone missing with the empire haven't actually been killed. More they have been kidknapped, as they are apparently consecuted souls, and are being kept here. So we have been in meetings to try and rectify the situation." 

"That's.... wow." Caduceus nods as if it makes sense, and Bryce watches as Fjords hand turn to fists on the table.

"So you didn't try to break 'em out?"

"And get killed and put the children in danger while also destroying the trust you built with the Bright Queen? No." They understand Fjords anger, especially as it was more than likely that Fjord was forced away from his family too. But Bryce was a diplomat, or trying to be. So they had to be civil with whatever they did. They wince at the short tone they had used though. "Sorry. I'm angry too. But there wasn't anything active I could do that would be in any way positive."

Fjord just sighs and nods. "Yeah I get that. Sorry. You're working on it though?"

"I am yes. Although I may need your help. All of you. If you have nowhere else you need to be. I think we need to convince the council about bringing the families here. Or if any of you have any better ideas, then we should present them. As it's not possible to send the children home." 

"That.... is definitely a problem." Yasha frowns, and the others nod. 

"We shall request an audience then, and we shall talk about it." Caleb stretches, hands going to curl around his cup, Frumpkin appearing and curling around his shoulders.

"I think that that's best. The children are safe and well looked after though atleast, from what I can see. When I saw them, their only complaints were about wanting their families which is to be expected. But they are treated well, and getting educated on a faster scale than most consecuted souls are to my knowledge."

"It's good they're safe. And really if they're safe, then that's what's best. Shit could be a whole lot worse. Like. They could have actually been killed."

Jester nods "You're right Beau. It's not nice they're separated though."

"Well no. But they're safe."

"I will get you all an audience." Essik puts the conversation thread to an end with that. Although Bryce can see the cogs turning in everyones heads about what they can do.

"So what are the plans for today then?" They ask as everyone shrugs.

"Relaxing most probably." Caduceus shrugs. "I want to spend time in my garden."

"I want to learn more dunamancy." Caleb is straight to the point and Essik snorts, turning to Bryce with a wink.

"Told you that was the plan. Why what do you want to do?"

"Sit here mostly. Listen in if that's alright?"

"Very alright." Essik untangles their hands to squeeze low on Bryce's thigh, hands coming to rest on his book. "So Caleb, what are you wanting to know?"

The next few hours passes by lazily. Bryce ends up with their feet in Essik's lap, Essik resting their hands on Bryce's ankles, holding them eventually as he taught Caleb some simple dunamancy spells. 

They're almost asleep, the warm pressure on their ankles enough for them to doze when they're gently shaken.

"Bryce. Watchmaster, we're done. Do you want a drink?" It's Essik, looking over at them softly and Bryce nods with a yawn

"That would be nice."

"Give me a second then."

He leaves to the kitchen, leaving Bryce to stretch and glance over at Caleb who's looking back over at them, half smile on his face.

"I know what is going on. Not like Beau, I actually know. You two are sweet."

"Don't tell Jester then. I want her to figure it out herself. But also, nobody else. Apparently the Queen wouldn't like it."

"Your secret is safe with me." Caleb nods before standing. "I am off to practise, have a good afternoon."

"And you." Standing too, Bryce goes into the kitchen, quietly walking over to Essik who is standing by the cooker, hands reaching out to land on his hips to scare him.

Essik doesn't even jump. "I heard you. You shut the door noisily. Anyway, the water is nearly boiled." Bryce just leans on the nearby counter, crossing their arms.

"Apparently Caleb knows. Want to make a bet to see how long it will take for the others to catch on?"

"Can I be in on that bet?" A voice from the back door says and Bryce almost shits themselves in shock.

"Caduceus! You scared me!"

"Sorry, just came in to make more tea. What are we betting about?"

"To see how long it will take the rest of the house to catch on to me and Bryce being together." Essik adds more water to the pot to accommodate for Caduceus own teapot that he then rests on the counter, coming to rest on Essik's other side.

"Ah, well. I guess I know now so I can't be part of it. I would give it two weeks."

"I say a week." Essik nods.

"I say a month." Bryce snorts. "What are we betting?" 

"A kiss?" Essik wiggles his eyebrows, and then his face drops as he turns to Caducues "Caduceus-"

"I'm up for that." Either Caduceus was the most laidback person on earth, or he was massively messing with them as he smiles lazily. "A kiss it is then. And no cheating or telling anybody."

"Promise." Essik and Bryce chorus before they both grimace at one another and chuckle.

"Alright, pass me your pot." Essik goes back to pouring the water into the two separate teapots. And Caduceus takes his with a nod once it's poured.

"Thank you." Before he ambles back out to his garden. 

"Shall we sit and wait for everyone to congregate around us?" Bryce asks, grabbing their mugs as Essik grabs the teapot.

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on, I think you all owe me some stories."


End file.
